


Working For You

by Half_empty



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bottom Cristiano, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_empty/pseuds/Half_empty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano needed a part time job to help his Mother, but he never wanted his biggest rival's parents to hire him.  Leo's parents were going on a business trip so they hired Cristiano to take care of the garden and clean the house while they're gone. With no other choice, Cristiano took the job and had to go Leo's house everyday for a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy this is my first time pairing these two but I've read a lot and I'm a big fan of both :D btw in this story it's just Cristiano and his Mother no siblings or anything. so yeah hope you like it :) sorry if there's any typos :c but I'll try my best to edit properly

“You’re working for who?” Asked Cristiano’s Mother.  
Oh she had heard him but needed him to say it again just to be sure.  
“The Messi’s” Mumbled Cristiano for the second time. He didn’t quite believe it himself either. When he put up that flyer looking for any small house jobs he never expected to get a phone call from Mrs Messi asking him to take care of her house while her husband and herself left for a business trip.  
It’s not that Cristiano had anything against Mr and Mrs Messi, it was their son. Lionel was a boy at his school and let’s just say they disliked each other, a lot. Since they were both young in primary school they always fought. Most of the hate for each other came from their competitiveness in football. They were both incredibly talented but instead of unifying their skills they competed to see who was best.  
“What about that boy you always fight with?” His Mother asked. When Cristiano was younger and she got phone calls from the school telling her Cristiano had being in a fight it was always with the same boy named Lionel Messi. She would always make Cristiano walk to Leo’s house and apologise.  
“Leo? What about him?” He knew exactly what his Mother meant but decided to play dumb.  
“Is he going to be there the whole time?”  
“Well it is his house Mum” Cristiano pointed out. “I have to go everyday after school to clean the house and on the weekends in the morning to do the garden”  
“Are you sure you want to do this Cristiano? I know you don’t get along with Lionel and I don’t want either of you getting hurt and I don’t want to have to call his parents while they’re on their business trip to tell them you broke something or their son is in hospital” Cristiano laughed at that. His Mother overreacted and exaggerated with everything. He and Leo rarely ever had big physical fights. They usually just insulted each other whenever they got the chance.  
“Don’t worry about it, everything's going to be fine” He didn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth, but he didn’t want to worry his Mother. A month was quite a long time but they could go a month without big arguements. Right?  
“Okay, okay. You’re right. And who knows, maybe you’ll become closer” He could tell his Mother was trying to be positive but he could never imagine him and Leo as friends. “When do you start?”  
“Next week” He smiled and wrapped his arms around his Mother’s smaller body and kissed her head.

\---------------------------------

“Why the fuck would you hire him Mum?” Leo couldn’t believe that his parents had hired his biggest enemy to come to his house everyday for a fucking month. But the worst of it all, Cristiano had actually accepted it. What the fuck?  
“Calm down Leo” His Mother rolled her eyes “We need him to look after the house while we’re gone”  
“Why not anyone else?” This was a total fucking nightmare.  
“We’re lucky to even have him Leo, not just anyone would have enough time to come everyday” His Father explained.  
“Lucky? Lucky!? He’s going to come here every fucking day and work and you’re going to pay h-" Leo stopped himself. Cristiano was coming to work and he was getting payed for it. His parents were paying him which meant he worked for his parents, but since his parents weren’t going to be here Cristiano was working for him. Cristiano was practically his fucking slave. A big smile spread across his lips.  
“I guess you’re right Dad, we really need his help” He hugged them both “I should probably go to sleep now, big day ahead aye” He kissed them goodnight and before either of them could say a word he sprinted upstairs to his room.  
This was going to be a fun month.

\------------------------------------

Cristiano walked to his locker and got out all of the needed items. He was about to close it when the door was slammed shut by someone behind him. Great.  
“Hey Cristiano” Leo smiled “How are you doing today?”  
Cristiano groaned in frustration as he turned around to face Leo.  
“What do you what?” Cristiano folded his arm in front of himself. This is pretty much how every day started.  
“To know how you’re doing” Leo replied innocently. He had a big fucking stupid smile and Cristiano just wanted to slap it right off his ugly fucking elf face.  
“I was great until you showed up” Cristiano didn’t feel like arguing today. He usually enjoyed insulting Leo. Telling him things that he knew hurt him and he loved when Leo had no comeback. Seeing his stupid face frown as he concentrated, trying to find something to say.  
“Aww that really hurt me Cristiano” Leo fake pouted and held a hand over his heart “I really thought we finally could be friends”  
“Fuck off” Cristiano pulled his bag over his shoulder and started walking away. Maybe his Mother was right, could he do this?  
“Wait, Cris” Leo jogged after him. Cristiano just sped up.  
“We’ve got training after school today” Leo informed slowing down and started walking with Cristiano even though they didn’t have first period together. “I didn’t think you’d know since we usually have it on Fridays but coach said from now on it’s Monday and Thursday”  
“Why didn’t he tell anyone else?” Cristiano frowned. Coach Wallace was very fond of both Leo and Cristiano, they were his best players and strikers. They were always competing to see who the coach liked best. Guess he liked Leo better.  
“I dunno. He just told me on Friday and I totally forgot to tell anyone else so if you could tell other players that’d be great” They were right outside Cristiano’s class. He just nodded.  
“Sure. Thanks for telling me” A small smile tugging at Cristiano’s lips.  
“No problem” Leo patted Cristiano on the back. “I’ll see you second period” He started jogging in the other direction, probably going to be late for his class.  
Cristiano found himself with a big smile on his face. He had actually had a nearly normal conversation with Leo.  
“What are you smiling about?” James smirked at him as Cristiano sat in the seat in between him and Marcelo. Cristiano instantly wiped the smile off his face.  
“Nothing” He replied grabbing his maths book.  
“Yeah right you and Messi were having a little romantic talk. Planning you next date?” Marcelo and James burst into laughter. His friends had the stupid idea that they hated each other so much that they actually liked each other. It made his blood boil whenever they mentioned that ridiculous suggestion.  
“Shut up” Cristiano frowned as his friends kept laughing. He knew they were mostly laughing at Cristiano, enjoying how mad it got him. He glared at them and was about to say some witty remark when the teacher started speaking.  
“Marcelo, James settle down” Miss Hudson ordered. She wasn’t a very nice teacher. She was young, late twenties probably, and she was pretty strict.  
“Yes Miss” They both said in union still smirking. Why did he have to sit between them? Miss Hudson started doing some math problems on the board and told everyone to turn to page 267 in their maths book and do the exercises on it.  
“If you must know we were just discussing training” Cristiano whispered keeping his head down.  
“Oh yeah? What about it?” James didn’t even look at him. They knew Miss Hudson would get pissed like she always did when someone talked in her class.  
“It’s on today” Cristiano said “And Thursday”  
“Really? Oh okay. Thank Leo for us will you?” Marcelo batted his eyelids and blew Cristiano a kiss. James made a very loud not human sound in his throat and he started coughing. Marcelo was trying so hard not to laugh as James turned red and the whole class was looking at them. Miss Hudson started walking furiously towards them.  
“What is so funny?” She raised her voice as she spoke. James started to calm down.  
“N-nothing Miss” He replied still red. Marcelo snorted and the teacher snapped her head in his direction.  
“If I hear another sound come out from either of you three it’s straight to the principal’s office” She warned then turned back around and walked to the board. Cristiano hadn’t done anything. Why was he involved in this shit? He was furious. But of course Marcelo and James weren’t done yet.  
“You love Leo don’t you” Marcelo whispered in Cristiano’s ear.  
“Pfft, as if” Cristiano said loudly and only after the words left his mouth he realised he was dead. Miss Hudson turned around and raised her eyebrows so high he thought they’d come off.  
“What did you say?” She had the most angry look on her face, red like a tomato. And before Cristiano could defend himself she yelled and pointed towards the door “Principal’s office, now!”  
“But..” Cristiano glared at Marcelo and he just gave him an apologetic look. Then he glared James and he mouthed the word “sorry”  
Cristiano grabbed his things and stomped out of the room.

\---------------------------  
By the time Cristiano reached the office he had calmed down from his anger. He loved his friends but moments like these made him want to trip them in front of their crush or something embarrassing. He knocked on the door and the secretary made him sit and wait for the principal to call him in.  
“Mr Ronaldo” Principal Menes let him inside his office and motioned to one or two chairs as he sat down behind his desk.  
“What seems to be the problem?” He asked while leaning back in his big leather chair.  
“I just wouldn’t stop talking I guess sir” Cristiano shifted in his seat clearly uncomfortable. He hated coming here, usually it was always with Leo.  
“Well I’m glad for once it’s not because of a fight with Mr Messi” the principal chuckled a little before sending Cristiano into the detention room “Until second period” he had said.  
He was so bored, there was no one else in the room but him. Every wall was white but covered with stupid posters about behaving and rules. He huffed and put his head in his hands. And the he felt a buzz in his pocket. Probably fucking Marcelo or James telling him they’re sorry.  
One of his eyebrows raised when he saw the message was from Leo.  
Leo:  
How’s detention? ;)

How did Leo know he was in detention? 

Cristiano:  
Are you stalking me 

Leo:  
Just saw you walking to the office and i figured

Cristiano:  
Oh ok. Well no it sux shit

Leo:  
Wish i was there to help with that boredom ;)

What the fuck? Cristiano hated when Leo played with him like this.

Cristiano:  
Fuck off

Leo:  
Haha im serious

Cristiano rolled his eyes.

Cristiano:  
Whatever. I gtg 

And just like that, he put the phone back in his pocket ignoring the buzz indicating a new text. He didn’t want to get caught and get his phone taken off him all because of some asshole was texting him.  
When the bell finally rang for second period he couldn’t be happier to get out of there. He found James in the full hallway.  
“Hey, I’m so sorry” James tried to apologise but Cristiano could see the humour in his eyes.  
“It’s fine” Cristiano said “Where’s Marcelo?”  
“I don’t know, he’s got science now” James shrugged “What you got?”  
“English. You?” Cristiano grabbed his English book from his locker and put back his math one.  
“Art” James scrunched up his face. Guess he didn’t really like it.  
“Right well I’ll see ya later” Cristiano gave James a small hug before walking to his English room.  
“K bye” James yelled from behind him. Cristiano just turned his head to see James smiling at him. Idiot.  
When he stepped inside his class pretty much everyone was there already but what surprised him was that Leo was sitting next to Neymar and there was a spare seat next to him. Leo smiled at him when he saw Cristiano and patted the spare seat. Oh hell no. What the fuck did he want now? He had no other choice since all the other seats were taken. Cristiano groaned as he walked towards the seat. Leo’s smile grew wider. Fucking asshole.  
“Hey” Leo looked at him as he sat down.  
“Hey” Cristiano mumbled refusing to look at Leo.  
“You should totally sit with us at lunch” Leo suggested but Cristiano ignored him. He was not going to go to detention again.  
When Cristiano ignored him Leo frowned. He was trying to be nice and fucking Cristiano was just being an asshole and not even acknowledging his efforts. He didn’t take his eyes off him though. How could he? Cristiano was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen, but he’d die before saying that out loud. With that perfect stupid smile and those gorgeous shit brown eyes. God he was stunning. Don’t even get him started about Cristiano’s body because holy shit, Leo couldn’t go a day without thinking about how those amazing abs would feel like.  
Cristiano could feel Leo’s eyes on him. He always did. Didn’t matter if it was either in the hallways, classes, changing rooms, it didn’t matter, Leo would always stare at him. Cristiano didn’t know why but it sure made him wonder. He knew he was very good looking but he couldn’t even think about Leo staring at him because he found Cris attractive.  
He finally turned to face Leo, their eyes locked on each other. Cristiano felt as if he was looking into Leo’s soul. Those big brown eyes somehow felt warm and welcoming.  
He’s so cute, Cristiano thought. He blinked a couple of times and immediately looked away, clearing his suddenly dry throat. What the fuck was he thinking? He saw Leo frown and face the board from the corner of his eye.  
What is wrong with me?, Cris thought, I don’t think Leo is cute.  
Do I?


	2. Chapter 2

Cristiano walked into the changing rooms and only a few other players were there already. Most of them had to go home to get their boots since they didn’t know training was on today, Cristiano was one of them but he lived close and he ran as a warm up. Leo was surprisingly not there, not that he cared.  
The day had defiantly being a weird one. After second period, he couldn’t get Leo out of his head. It was driving him mad. He had sat with his friends but his mind was always on Leo. Maybe after all those years of hating him it had finally made Cristiano crazy.  
He sat on a bench and put on his gear, as vice captain he had to go set up the goals and cones for their training. Leo and him were suppose to do it together since he was captain of the team, but since Leo was an irresponsible prick Cristiano did it by himself most of the time. Sometimes other players helped too.  
He ran onto the pitch and sighed happily. It was a warm afternoon. The leaves on the big trees surrounding the large grass area were starting to turn orange. Almost Autumn. Cristiano leaned down and ran a hand through the cool grass. He imagined a roaring crowd in the stands, all cheering for him. With banners and big signs, screaming out his name. It was his dream, to walk out onto the green grass and feel the amazing energy from the crowd, all them yelling and waving around flags or the team jersey.  
A gentle tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Cristiano flinched and look behind him.  
“Hey man what’s up?” Neymar shook his hand. Cristiano frowned in confusion. They didn’t usually talk much.  
“Uh nothing” Cristiano shrugged and started walking to the small shed where their equipment was kept.  
“Need some help? Leo still isn’t here” Neymar jogged after him smiled. What’s with this kid?  
“Sure” They both grabbed one of the big metal goals and lifted it up and walked out to the pitch again. It was heavy but two people could take it easily. Cristiano took them out by himself sometimes even though he dragged them instead of lifting. They placed it down where it was suppose to be.  
“Neymar, taking my job aye?” A voice came from behind them as they were walking back to the shed. They both obviously knew who it was.  
“Leooo” Neymar ran and jumped onto him and wrapped his legs and arms around him. The way he always did when celebrating a goal. Even if Cristiano had scored Neymar and Leo would always do that. He suddenly felt awkward and excluded. For some reason he’d never liked it when they did that, but right now, instead of feeling annoyed he felt lonely. He always did that with James or Fabio or any of is friends so why would he care if Leo did it with his?  
Cristiano hated feeling left out, like everyone else did, so he just turned around and headed for the shed again. He felt a rush of anger inside him. Fucking Leo should be helping him with the stupid equipment instead of fucking around with Neymar. They had plenty of time to be romantic and love each other after training.  
He grabbed the goals and started dragging it out onto the pitch where most of the players were stretching.  
“Can you put the cones out Fabio?” He asked one his best friends as he motioned his head towards the shed.  
“Sure” Fabio smiled and jogged to the shed. Cristiano smiled back but mostly to himself. Fabio always found a way to cheer him up. But that small glimpse of happiness that had started inside Cristiano again soon left.  
“Don’t drag the goals, you’ll brake them idiot” Leo pointed out as he placed his hands on his hips and watched Cristiano shaking his head. Neymar was on the other side of the pitch talking to Gerard and some other guys. Anger swelled up in Cristiano.  
“Well if you weren’t fucking around with Neymar back there, maybe you could’ve being doing what you’re suppose to be doing, helping me. Because there’s a lot of time after training for you to go some place and cuddle and enjoy each other company and shit, but right now, we have training and it would be great if the captain of our team would be fucking helpful for once” Cristiano spat angrily. He had stopped dragging the goals and stood in front of Leo. He looked offended and suprised.  
“Don’t be an asshole Cristiano” Leo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, looking at his feet. Cristiano frowned and leaned back against the goals but didn’t say anything, he had already said everything he needed to say.  
“I know I barely ever help and I’m sorry okay? Maybe you’re right. Maybe you should be captain, you always help out and you’re always organised. I’m sorry” Cristiano had never heard Leo sound so sincere. He had never apologised to Cristiano unless it was forced by the teachers or his parents. Cristiano’s frown deepened.  
“Don’t say that. You’re a great captain. Just, just don’t get carried away” He was being honest. Leo was probably their best player, even though he would never admit it, he actually thought Leo might be the slightest bit better. The slightest bit. Where was all this honesty and appreciation coming from?  
“Now help me with this bloody goals, we’ve wasted enough time as it is” Cristiano said trying to lighten up the mood. Leo just nodded and they lifted the goals and put it in place. 

\-------------------------------

“Leo Leo” Cristiano raised his arm as he yelled his name, waiting for the pass. Leo kicked the ball into the air and Cristiano jumped as high as he could and hit it with his head. The ball slipped past the keepers hands and hit the back of the net. He cheered and so did his team mates. Giving him a high five or a pat on the back. If this were a real game they would’ve probably jumped on him. He looked around trying to find Leo and when he did he gave him a big smile. Leo smiled back and clapped his hands a few times.  
“Okay boys that’s it for today. Don’t forget we’ve got training again on Thursday. Go change and shower you smelly rats” Coach Wallace laughed as all the boys headed to the changing rooms.  
Cristiano showered and changed into his clothes and put his gear back in his bag. He knew he had to go pack up the field so he said goodbye to his mates and started walking back onto the pitch.  
“Sure you don’t want any help?” Marcelo asked putting on his shirt and smiling wide. Cristiano smiled and shook his head.  
“Nah it’s fine” Cristiano waved his hand one last time and then stepped into the cool night air. The lights from the stadium were turned off now. But it was probably around 6:30 pm so it wasn’t completely dark yet. Leo was nowhere to be seen. Of course he wasn’t here, why would he ever think he would? That stupid apology meant nothing. Cristiano sighed and started packing up the field.

\------------------------------------

 

Leo walked around in his empty house. His parents had left this morning and Cristiano would come tomorrow after school. He had apologised to him for not helping with training that night but Cristiano had ignored him. He knew he was angry, of course he would be. Leo had just left without a single word after saying he would help out more. So he didn’t blame anyone but himself for Cristiano’s anger.  
He wanted to make up for it. Maybe tomorrow he would ask him to stay awhile to play FIFA or something. He felt lonely. No one was here in this big empty house. It would be like that for a whole month. He already missed his parents. He didn’t know what to do. Everything seemed so boring all of a sudden. So he got his phone out and texted Cristiano.  
Leo:  
hey  
When he didn’t get a reply after five minutes he put his phone down on the table and sighed. Fucking Cris, look at you fucking phone. He wondered what he was doing. At home in his bed or something. Cristiano had always being a big mama’s boy. He had always teased him about when they were kids. A small smiled spread on his lips at the memories.  
His biggest enemy was the person who he has shared the most time with. The person that understood him more than any of his friends could. The person that, even though he wanted to punch at times, was the only one that could make him smile at others.  
Cristiano:  
hey

Leo’s spirit lifted immensely the moment he saw the text.

Leo:  
What you doing?

Cristiano:  
not much. What about u

Leo:  
Neither just lonely :c

Cristiano:  
Haha dont worry I’ll keep u company tomoz 

Leo smiled at that. Maybe he wouldn't be so lonely after all.

Leo:  
Yea actually glad about that coz otherwise I’d be so alone and bored 

Cristiano:  
I know. U need me. You’re life is pointless without me

Leo scoffed and rolled his eyes. Always with the ego.

Leo:  
You wish. YOU need ME. I make you better 

Cristiano:  
Pfft please. Just admit it, u need me

Leo smiled like an idiot and shook his head. He thought about it for a second.

Leo:  
I need you

Cristiano didn’t reply for a while. Just stared at the words on his screen. He never actually thought Leo would say it. Now he felt awkward. He didn’t know what to say. 

Cristiano:  
haha smartest thing you’ve ever said 

And before Leo could reply to that Cristiano texted him again.

Cristiano:  
I should probably go. Leaving u lonely 

Leo:  
Haha aww well I’ll see you tomorrow 

Cristiano:  
Yep bye

Leo smiled fondly at his phone as he re-read the conversation and then placed it down on the table again. He suddenly felt tired and walked to his room to sleep.

\------------------------------------

“Cris, Cris”  
Cristiano felt someone nudge his shoulder, he lifted his head up from the desk. His vision was blurry from sleep but he turned his head to the right to see Fabio giving him a concerned look.  
“Huh?” He finally realised he had fallen asleep during a movie in Media. It was fifth period, he looked at the clock on one of the white walls, only 15 minutes left. The movie had just finished, the only thing on the screen were the credits.  
“Good morning” Fabio teased and smiled at him. Cristiano rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times.  
“What happened?” He asked feeling stupid for falling asleep in the middle of class.  
“Well we were watching Romeo and Juliet but I guess you decided to fall asleep and leave me talking with myself” Fabio chuckled and wrapped an arm around Cristiano’s shoulder.  
“I didn’t mean to” He smiled innocently.  
“Doesn’t matter. Now we have to fill in this sheet” Fabio pointed at the piece of paper on his desk. Cristiano just nodded and started filling in the simple answers about the movie. He had watched it before so he knew them.  
“You should come over so we can work on our project together today” Fabio suggested as he did his own work. Cristiano was about to ask what project but then remembered, they paired up to make a movie trailer. It was due in in two weeks but they hadn’t even started.  
“Oh no I can’t” Cristiano said as if it was nothing. He saw Fabio frown, they hadn’t done any work on it because Cristiano was never free.  
“Why not?” Fabio asked turning to face Cris.  
“I have to go to Leo’s house after school” He replied. Fabio’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.  
“Leo Messi?”  
“Yeah, that’s the one” Cristiano knew Fabio would be disappointed. They had planned to work on it this week.  
“Why?” Fabio was looking at him like he was crazy. He was the one who actually listened to Cristiano’s rants about Leo. The rest of his friends had stopped caring because it was always the same things like; he’s a jerk, he should brake his leg, he’s the biggest asshole and things like that. But Fabio had always listened to him and agreed with whatever Cristiano said.  
“Work” Cristiano replied simply. For some reason he didn’t feel like talking to Fabio, which was strange because he was probably his best friend. His one word answers were defiantly being noticed.  
“So you’d rather work with Messi than with me?” Fabio sounded offended. Fabio got jealous. That was the only thing Cristiano didn’t like about him. Whenever Cristiano choose another one of his friends over him he would get jealous. But this time he must have being even more offended and jealous because he wasn’t just choosing a friend over him, he was choosing an enemy over him. He understood Fabio’s jealousy but still didn’t like it.  
“It’s not like that” Cristiano rolled his eyes and continued with his work.  
“But..” Fabio raised his arms in annoyance.  
“How many times do I have to tell you jealousy doesn’t suit you” Cristiano looked at him and shook his head. Fabio frowned, it seemed to be the only expression his face could produce at the moment.  
“I’m not jealous” He pouted. Cristiano rolled his eyes again.  
“Okay, what about tomorrow?” Fabio was trying to be cheerful and try not to show his jealousy and annoyance. Cristiano felt bad for him.  
“I can’t” Cristiano smiled sadly at Fabio.  
“Well when then Cristiano?” Fabio seemed a bit angry. Cristiano sighed and wrapped his arms around him giving his best friend a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry but I have a big job, I can only go weekends in the afternoon” Cristiano explained as he pulled away from the hug. Fabio tried to smile.  
“Okay. Just text me” He looked sad and Cristiano felt horrible. The siren rang indicating school was over for the day and he gulped. Leo said this morning to meet him outside the gates so they could walk to his house together. He hugged Fabio again and said goodbye. Then he walked to the gates where Leo awaited.  
When he saw him, Leo had a big grin on his face. It made Cristiano’s stomach twist. Why did that grin seem so evil?  
Act cool Cristiano, he thought to himself as he walked up to Leo.  
“Hey” Cristiano said weakly.  
“Come on” Leo started walking in the direction of what Cristiano guessed was house. “We’re gonna have so much fun”  
Cristiano swallowed hard and gave an awkward smile as he followed Leo. What was his definition of fun?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy :D sorry this chapter took a little bit longer but I hope you like it. this one is mostly from Leo's of view btw

Leo’s house wasn’t too far from the school, only a ten minute walk. When it came into sight Leo pointed it out for Cristiano. It was two stories high with a nice green garden at the front. From the outside it was a creamy white colour. It looked very modern and really different to Cristiano’s own house. When they walked inside, Cristiano was amazed.  
“You’re house is, great” Cristiano said in awe while he looked around him. They were in the big luxurious kitchen.  
“Want anything?” Leo offered while opening the big shiny fridge.   
“Just water please” Leo handed Cristiano a tall glass of cold water. For some reason it was the best tasting water he had ever drank. The house was intact, everything looked shiny and clean. Why would they even need someone to come clean if it was so clean already. When Mrs Messi had called him about the job he wondered why they didn’t just make Leo do it. Maybe his parents didn’t trust their son to keep things organised.   
“So yeah, in that closet over there,” Leo pointed to a door near the back of the house “Is everything you need to clean shit with. Vacuum, duster, mop”   
Cristiano nodded. “But everything is so clean” He pointed out.  
“Yeah you probably don’t have to clean anything today. Maybe tomorrow or the day after” Leo leaned over the counter and looked at Cristiano. He was sitting in one of the stools on the other side of the kitchen bench where Leo was leaning over.  
“Why don’t they just make you clean things?” Cristiano asked taking another big sip of his amazing water.   
“I don’t know” Leo shrugged.   
“And people say I’m a brat” Cristiano laughed.   
“You are though” Leo pointed out. Cristiano didn’t argue because knew he could be a brat, sometimes.  
“Whatever” He playfully rolled his eyes.   
“C’mon, I’ll show you outside” Leo started walking to a glass door that led outside. Cristiano could the green grass and the tall trees. They had a big pool and a tree house in one of the larger trees.  
“My dad made it for me when I was little” Leo explained about the little wooden house. They both sat on the outdoor table on the deck. It had a big roof over it, with wooden pillars to support it. Cristiano had never seen such a nice house. It was simple but modern and also fancy.   
“I love your house” Cristiano felt the words slip from his mouth. Leo nodded.  
“Thanks” He smiled. Cristiano returned it while getting up and sitting down on the soft grass with his legs streched out and leaning back on his hands. Leo followed and sat next to him with his legs crossed. Cristiano looked at him for a while. Examining his features, he had never really played attention to Leo’s physical appearance. He only ever liked to see his face when it had an insulted, sad or angry look on it. But now Leo looked relaxed and happy. It allowed his features to soften up and reveal his beauty.   
Cristiano sighed and looked away, closing his eyes. The small breeze was gently ruffling the leaves on the big trees. For Cristiano it somehow felt incredible peaceful. Just sitting down next to Leo, breathing in the fresh air, hearing the soothing chirps of birds and feeling the warm sunshine on his skin.   
Leo stared at Cristiano as they just sat there. Cristiano had his eyes closed and looked so peaceful and relaxed. Leo just stared even though he wanted to touch that beautiful face. Trace his finger down his perfect pointy nose. But he couldn’t, how weird would that be right. Cristiano would probably be like ‘what the fuck’ and think Leo is a freak, even though he probably already did. Cristiano was so gorgeous, it made Leo feel butterflies inside his stomach every time he looked at him.   
Cristiano opened his eyes and look at Leo. Their eyes met. Neither of them said anything, too caught up in their own little world. Cristiano's lips slightly parted and Leo couldn’t help but flicker his eyes down to them. They looked pink and extremely soft. He wanted to touch them, feel them, press his own lips onto them. Without even thinking about it, his body automatically started leaning in. He couldn’t have stopped it even if he wanted to. Cristiano leaned in also, shutting his eyes. When they were only a couple of centimetres apart, Leo’s eyes suddenly widened as he realised what was going on and he leaped hastily onto his feet. Leo’s quick and sudden actions startled Cristiano.   
“We uh, we should go in” Leo said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Without waiting for Cristiano to react, he quickly walked back into the house and sat on the sofa of the living room and put his head in his hands. He was confused. Why would he think about kissing Cristiano? Why would he want to?   
I’m not gay am I?, Leo thought, no of course not.   
Cristiano walked in with a confused expression on his face and sat down on the sofa opposite to Leo. He was about to say something but Leo beat him it.   
“You should go” He blurted out. He could see the way Cristiano’s heart sank. “Everything is clean, no point you being here” Leo tried to make Cristiano believe that was the reason he was making him leave. Even though Cristiano knew perfectly well what was going on, he just nodded, stood up and left. He called Fabio telling him he was on his way. What had happened back there? Were they about to kiss? Leo is gay? Did he like Leo? All the questions floated around in his mind all day. Even at Fabio’s, even at home, even in bed at two in the morning while he was trying to sleep. But he had no answers to any of them and it was maddening. 

\-----------------------------------------

Leo walked into his science class and sat at his usual seat near the back. Neymar was there already.  
“Hey Ney” He mumbled and gave a half smile while grabbing his book.  
“Hey Leo, you look tired” Neymar pointed out with a questioning look on his face. “What’d you do last night?” Neymar smirked. “Went to a party and met some ladies eh? Now that your parents are gone I bet you get that pussy like there’s no tomorrow” Neymar winked and Leo rolled his eyes.   
“My parents only left like yesterday and no I didn’t go anywhere and get that ‘pussy’ as you so kindly assumed” Leo was grumpy from his lack of sleep. The eventful evening with Cristiano kept playing back in his head. He barely got any sleep.  
“Oh ok. Sorry then old man” Neymar punched his shoulder playfully “But then why are you tired?”  
“Couldn’t sleep” Leo was not going to tell Neymar how he and Cristiano had almost kissed. They had both being avoiding each other, even though they had second and fourth period together, and Leo was grateful Cristiano didn’t want to talk about it or even see him. But at the same time it disappointed him for some reason, that Cristiano thought it was just a stupid mistake and that he didn’t want to see him.   
“Duh. But why?” Neymar kept pushing it. Leo sighed.  
“Because” He was very moody when he was tired. Neymar finally got the message and laid off. This was going to be a long day. How was he going to face Cristiano? He could play it off. Pretend it never happened right. Yeah that was his plan, ignore the whole tension that was between them. 

\---------------------------------

“Cris what’s wrong?” Marcelo asked while Cristiano was about to sit down in his seat in maths. Cristiano looked at him confused.   
“Nothing. Why?” Cristiano had tried to forget the whole incident. So he thought he was acting just the way he always did.  
“You look, bad” Cristiano raised his eyebrows at Marcelo’s words. “Not ugly bad! You look great, really handsome” He quickly corrected himself knowing how much Cris cared about his appearance. Cristiano laughed at his friend’s concern about making him feel bad.   
“It’s okay, I know what you mean” Cristiano threw one of his arms around Marcelo and laughed again. “Just tired”   
Marcelo laughed also and nodded.   
“Where’s James?” Cristiano looked around looking for his friend.   
“Beats me” Marcelo shrugged and also looked around. “What do you have next?”   
“History with Fabio” Cristiano answered.  
“And with your boyfriend” Marcelo’s lips twisted into an evil grin. Cristiano was confused for a second. Then he groaned and put his face in his hands.  
“Will you please stop with that nonsense” Cristiano was done with that shit about him liking Leo.  
“How many classes do you have with him again?” Marcelo ignored him.  
“I don’t know and I don’t care” Cristiano wasn’t going to be sent to the office again because of this. “Plus, he’s not into guys” Cristiano sadly mumbled that last part mostly to himself.  
“Aww poor Cris, Messi isn’t into you?” Marcelo teased. “But how? You’re so handsome”   
Cristiano rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Marcelo.

\--------------------------------------------

Leo’s stomach tied into a knot the second the siren rang indicating it was second period. He didn’t even want to be in the same room as Cristiano. But he can ignore him for just one hour, it’ll be fine.   
I don’t have to talk to him or even look at him, Leo thought. I’m just going to be in the same room, it doesn’t mean we have to socialise.  
He took a deep breath and put his things back in his bag. Good thing Neymar was in his second period class too.   
“C’mon, we’re gonna be late” Neymar hurried Leo down the hall. Leo just let himself be moved. The hallway was packed with students grabbing things from their lockers or hurrying to their next class. They stopped at Ney’s locker to get his book. Leo already had his. He was waiting for Neymar to lock his locker when he saw him.   
Cristiano was hurrying into class with Fabio. Fabio’s hand was behind his back, pushing him along. He looked just as tired as himself, probably didn’t sleep either. For some reason that comforted Leo, knowing Cristiano was feeling the same made it somehow better.   
Cristiano and Fabio walked past them on the other side of the hall, Fabio gave him a weird look. Leo had never really talked to him. He is in the team but Leo guesses he doesn’t like him since he’s always giving looks like these and never talks to him. Fortunately, Leo couldn’t care less. Especially right now that he’s only focused on Cristiano.   
‘Even when he’s tired he looks gorgeous’ a voice in the back of Leo’s head says without permission.   
“Shut up” Leo mumbles softly to himself still watching Fabio and Cris walk. After Fabio gives him the look he tightens his grip on Cristiano’s back, bringing him closer. He then whispered something in Cristiano’s ear. They both laugh loudly, Cristiano’s perfect smile flashes as he laughs. Leo suddenly feels something he’s never really felt before. He feels like he wants to get Fabio away from Cris. He wants make him back off and replace Fabio’s hand with his own.  
Leo was snapped out of his thoughts when Neymar nudged him with his elbow.  
“Dude, your staring again” Ney looks at him, trying to read his emotions. Leo looked away to face Neymar and frowned.   
“I don’t stare” Leo felt heat rush to his cheeks.   
“Aww why’re you blushing then?” Neymar pokes his ribs and laughs. Leo frowns even more.  
“Shut up and let’s go” Leo walks to class and finds two empty seats and sits down in one, Neymar in the other. There are still students coming in so the teacher waits. Mrs Jerwood is a nice old lady. One of Leo’s favourite teachers. He smiles at her when she looks at him.   
He looks around the room, Gerard is sat in the seat next to Neymar. Then he spots Cristiano and Fabio laughing near the back. Leo is seated in the middle on the left and they’re seated near the back on the right. Cristiano looks so happy, laughing with his best friend. Leo suddenly felt sad.   
I could never make him laugh, Leo thinks, not like that.   
He looks down at his table. He could still hear them laughing. What the fuck is so funny? He puts his hands over his ears and shuts his eyes.   
“Leo are you okay?” Gerard asks looking at him from his seat. Leo lifts his head from the table. Cristiano and Fabio finally shut up.  
“Yeah” He weakly replies and tries to smile but fails with no doubt. They’re both giving him concerned looks and Ney is about to say something but Mrs Jerwood speaks up.  
“Okay, settle down everyone” She’s old but she has a powerful voice. He’s never asked her how old she is, obviously, but he guesses around sixty.   
They go on doing work. First, she speaks about some king that did something. Leo wasn’t paying attention. He was mostly trying to listen to Cristiano’s conversation with Fabio. They always talked during class, not even listening to the teacher. But it was only with Fabio because in English class Cristiano did his work calmly and only whispered to his friends if needed.   
Leo looks over his shoulder to look at them. He catches Cristiano’s eye. His smile vanishes the moment he sees Leo. Cristiano looks away quickly facing Fabio again, but his smile is still absent. Leo’s eyebrows knitted together in guilt. He felt responsible for making Cristiano unhappy. 

\-------------------------------------------

Leo’s third period class goes by slowly, he doesn’t really pay attention for he is too busy thinking about Cristiano. Now he has to face him again. And then after school Cristiano would come to his house. Fuck.  
He walked into English and sat down, he was so tired he could fall asleep any second now. He realised they had a substitute teacher today. The seat to the right of him maintained empty as the class filled with students, most of them were here by now but there was no sign of Cristiano.  
“Okay class, I’m Mr Robben but you can call me Joe” The teacher spoke. He was very young, early twenties, probably around 21 or 22. “Your teacher is sick today but he left me a lot of work for yo-“   
Cristiano burst through the door interrupting ‘Joe’. He was panting and his forehead was shiny from sweat.   
“I’m so sorry Mr” Cristiano breathed heavily looking around the room for a seat. His eyes widened when he realised the only one left was next to Leo.   
“It’s alright young man. What is your name? I’m Mr Robben but please call me Joe” Mr Robben’s eyes were glued to Cristiano but Cristiano’s were moving back and forward from the empty seat and Leo.   
“Cristiano Ronaldo” Cristiano still didn’t even look at the teacher. Mr Robben followed Cristiano’s gaze and looked at Leo. Leo felt judged. The teacher frowned and gave him an indescribable look and huffed, as if disapproving. It had anger and maybe a bit of annoyance in it.   
Cristiano walked to the empty seat and sat down, refusing to look at Leo again. The teacher just stood there for a moment, then turned back to the board and wrote up some questions.   
English went by pretty smoothly. Leo felt the urge to ask Cristiano why he was late but felt like Cristiano would just ignore him. Tell him it’s none of his business. Joe kept eye-fucking Cristiano though. He was obviously hitting on him, whenever he asked a question to the class he would pick Cristiano, even though sometimes he didn’t even have his hand up.   
Fucking pedophile get someone your own age, Leo thought. He felt protective over Cristiano for some reason, maybe even jealous. Anger swelled up inside him every time Joe would things like; walk up to Cristiano’s desk and leaning down to be on eye level with him while he spoke to the class or when he walked past he would place his hand on Cristiano’s shoulder.   
He’s fucking harassing him, Leo was so relieved when the siren finally rang and they were free. Cristiano was free. But then what Joe did made his blood boil and he could almost feel steam coming out from his ears.  
“Goodbye guys nice to meet you” Mr Robben stood at the door and when Cristiano was walking past he whispered something in his ear. And Leo heard it since he was right behind Cristiano.  
“Stay behind please, Cristiano” Cristiano looked confused at first but then nodded and walked over to the teacher’s desk. What the fuck? Who the hell does this guy think he is? No way.   
Leo grabbed Cristiano’s arm and started dragging him to the door.  
“What the fuck Leo? The teacher told me to stay” Cristiano protested and tried to get out of Leo’s grip but he was too strong.   
“No” Leo growled as he kept dragging Cris out the door. Joe was busy waving to students and cleaning the board to notice Leo was taking Cris. He must’ve thought Cristiano was still there.  
“Let go of me” Cristiano tried again but failed. When they were outside Leo didn’t stop, he kept pushing Cris far away from the class. Cristiano wasn’t fighting it anymore, was allowed Leo to guide him. When they were far enough in one of the empty hallways, Leo released his grip on Cristiano’s arm.   
“What the fuck Leo?” Cristiano examined his own arm, Leo had left a red mark from grabbing him so roughly.   
“He was gonna fucking rape you if you didn’t get out of there” Leo explained stepping closer to Cristiano and gently grabbing his red arm to look at the mark.   
Cristiano rolled his eyes. “He was not going to rape me Leo” Leo was just staring at his arm, gently rubbing his thumb over the mark soothingly. Cristiano allowed it, it felt nice.   
“But he sure was a weird one huh?” Cristiano said in a shaky voice and tired to not show affection as Leo raised his arm to his lips and gently kissed it. Cristiano’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Leo’s lips were so soft and gentle. Leo kept kissing up and down Cristiano’s arm, but his eyes were at all times on Cristiano’s face. Cristiano opened his eyes again and they locked with Leo’s.   
Leo suddenly whipped out his tongue and sucked the soft skin temporarily. Cristiano gasped and made a sound in throat but never lost eye contact with Leo. He kept kissing and sucking on random spots. After what felt like eternity, Leo lowered Cristiano’s arm.   
He leaned in and pecked Cristiano’s cheek but Cristiano did not react, he just stood there, frozen. Leo then turned and walked away, turning the corner and disappearing from sight. Just like that he was gone. Leaving Cristiano alone with his thoughts.   
Cristiano didn’t even care that was probably like ten minutes late for class. He placed a hand on his cheek where Leo had kissed. Then looked at his arm. It was still red but had a couple of little purple marks from where Leo had sucked.   
He sighed and started walking to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Cristiano’s palm were sweating, even thought the air was chilly, as he waited for Leo at the gate like they had arranged. He was a bit late since he had gone to the bathroom to take a good look in the mirror. He was still very much confused about the incedent earlier. Students were passing him as they walked out of school to their homes. He spotted Neymar.  
“Neymar!” Cristiano called out waving his arms around to get the other boy’s attention. Neymar looked around and when he saw Cris he walked to him.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Ney patted Cristiano’s shoulder and smiled. They weren’t even friends. They barely talked, even at training the only words said between them would be about football. Cristiano just saw Neymar as one of Leo’s friends and another kid on the team.  
“I was just uh wondering if, if you know where Leo is” Cristiano was hesitate and awkward. After what had happened after fourth period he didn’t know anything anymore. In fifth he hadn’t paid attention one bit at his teacher. He felt confused and in total shock because, what the actual fuck?! Cristiano didn’t know which way was up and which way was down, he actually can’t believe he made it to the gate without fainting.  
“Hmm, no” Neymar said slowly as he put a finger to his chin and tapped gently, thinking. Then he dropped his hand from his face and gave Cris an apologetic look and shook his head. “No sorry. He goes out this was though”  
Cristiano nodded, he already knew that but he didn’t want to say it to make Ney feel even more useless. “Okay thanks”  
“No problem man” Neymar smiled and shook Cristiano’s hand and continued his jouney home. Cristiano crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. The wind was getting colder and the cloudy sky turned even darker. Where the fuck are you Leo?, Cristiano thought, it’s gonna fucking rain. He wouldn’t just leave Cris would he? Maybe he felt awkward and regretted everything that happened. Cristiano winced at the thought of Leo regretting his actions. It hurt because Cristiano regret it. A drop of water on his forehead bought him back to reality. Cris looked around, there were a few students leaving now. The sky was dark and small drops of water were falling down to Earth. The wind was rushing and cold. Cristiano hugged himself tighter as a shiver ran down his spine. Fucking dwarf, Cris thought, who the fuck does he think he is?  
Cristiano decided to walk to Leo house by himself. All the anger inside told him to just go home and leaving that fucking jerk but then the sensible side thought about what might have happened to Leo, maybe he was hurt. Not going to his house would help if he was hurt but whatever he had not more patience to stand in the rain and look for Leo like a retard.  
When he arrived, he tried to shield himself from the rain and knocked loudly on the door.  
“Leo. Leo” He knocked even harder and the rain started to pour down. The water dripped down Cristiano’s face. He kept knocking until his knuckles were sore and red. He gave up and sat down against the door. At least it was better than standing in the rain. If the wind wasn’t angling the rain then Cristiano wound’t get so wet. His clothes were drenched and felt heavy on him. When it stops I’m going home, Cristiano thought. He felt like crying. Why would Leo do this?  
Suddenly a red car approached the house. Cristiano watched as it parked in Leo’s driveway. The lights were on and aluminating the house.  
Leo was inside the car, he knew since the start of the day it was going to rain so at he had asked Gerard, who had his car at school, to drop him off. He didn’t want Cristiano to get wet while they walked to his house. After school he told Gerard to wait for him because he was going to get Cristiano. When he got to the gate Cristiano wasn’t there, Leo had looked pretty much everywhere for but couldn’t find him. When it started raining and Leo was on his way to check the gate again, Gerard had texted him to ‘hurry the fuck up’.  
Leo went back to the car where Geri was waiting.  
“Can we just sit here for a while? After it dies down a little I’ll go back out to find him” Leo couldn’t just leave Cristiano alone in the rain. So they waited but the rain didn’t die down at all, it started pouring.  
“Hey, maybe he went to your house man” They started driving to Leo house but he wasn’t too happy about it because what if he wasn’t at his house? What if he’s waiting for Leo at school still? But it was the only thing he could do. When they arrived the first thing he saw was Cristiano sitting on his doorstep in the pouring rain. Leo’s heart skipped a beat when he saw him. All wet and probably cold as fuck. Leo felt terrible. This is all my fault, Leo thought as Geri parked in the driveway and when he saw Cris too he gave Leo a panicked look.  
“Damn, you better get going Leo. He must be pissed” Geri pointed out the obvious as he stopped the car.  
“No shit. Thanks for the drive” Leo quickly ran out of the car, keys ready in his hand. First thing he did after opening the door was pick Cristiano off the floor and carry him inside. Cristiano didn’t say anything, just let himself be manhandled and Leo carried him all the way upstairs to him bedroom. The little flea was suprisingly strong. The anger from before had faded away, he was too freezing and too wet to be mad. Leo gently place him down onto his big king sized bed.  
“Oh my god Cristiano I’m so sorry” Leo’s eyes were wide and full of panic. Cristiano wanted him to explain, he wanted to get mad at Leo and tell him to go fuck himself and to take him home. But he sat up and shivered.  
“I’m cold” He said weakly wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. The rain was still pouring outiside. He could hear thunder and see the flashes of lighting.  
Leo suddenly sprinted to what Cristiano guessed was Leo’s personal bathroom. He heard the water running. Leo came back and stood in front of Cris who was still just sitting there. Leo hesitated for a second.  
“Lift your arms for me” Leo’s voice was soft and he gently lifted Cris’ arms into the air. Cristiano tried as hard as he could to keep them there but as soom Leo pulled his drenched shirt over his head they dropped back down. Leo then took off Cristiano’s sneakers and socks. He then grabbed Cristiano’s arms again and pulled onto his feet.  
Leo hesitated again but then started to unbutton Cristiano’s jeans. His hands were shaking as he undid the flyer and sank to his knees to slide the wet material down Cristiano’s long legs. When they were off Leo slowly stood back up and made Cristiano step out of them. He then guided Cristiano to the bathroom where he saw a bath being filled with water. That was all Cristiano wanted right now. His cold body in that delicious warm water.  
“You can uh, you can take those off” Leo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck referring to Cristiano’s underwear “Only if you want to” He quickly added. Cristiano nodded and gave a weak smile.  
Leo turned around and Cristiano slipped the last piece of clothing off his body and started slipping into the warm water. It felt fucking amazing. Leo turned back around and turned off the tap. He started to leave but Cristiano grabbed his hand.  
“Stay” He simply said and that was it took for Leo to sit down on the chair next to the bath. Neither of them said anything. Cristiano just closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm water and Leo just watched. He paid attention to every detail, Cristiano’s little mole on his left side, near his nose and his even breathing that somehow calmed him.  
After a while Cristiano had fallen asleep and Leo dicided to make himseld useful by grabbing all of Cristiano’s clothes and putting them in the dryer. He took his phone out of the jean pockets and placed it down on the nightstand. It took Leo a bit to figure out how the dryer worked but got it done. Leo boiled some water and made some tea to drink later. He checked on Cristiano who still peacefully sleeping. Leo laid on his bed flipping through his phone when he heard it ringing. But it wasn’t his phone it was Cristiano’s. Leo looked at it on the nightstand, it was Cristiano’s mum. He looked at the time. It was only 4:37 so he doubted she was calling because she was wondering where Cristiano was.  
Leo hesitated wondering what to do. Should he pick up? Should he wake Cris up? He pressed down on the answer button.  
“Hello?” Leo’s voice was shaky.  
“Cristiano?” Cristiano’s mother probably knew this wasn’t her son.  
“Uh no Mrs Ronaldo, I’m Lionel Messi. Cristiano is um, sleeping?” It came out more like a question than an answer.  
“Sleeping?”  
“Yeah, he was tired after school so he’s taking a nap but he’s fine” Leo tried to asure Cris’ Mother he hadn’t being left out in the rain and would probably now get sick.  
“I was wondering if he wanted me to go pick him up” Mrs Ronaldo explained.  
“I can drop him off if you want” Leo said. His parents didn’t really care when Leo used his car they just told him not to crash it. He didn’t use it much since he walked to school but sometimes it came in handy.  
“Oh really? Is that okay?”  
“Sure it’s no problem. What time?” Leo felt like Cristiano was a child and Leo and his Mother were planning a play-date.  
“Well when does he finish?”  
Leo thought for a second. Cristiano hadn’t actually done anything but he couldn’t make him since he’d left him in the rain cold and wet.  
“Hmmm I don’t know about five thirty, six?” That seems like a suittiable time.  
“Perfect. Thank you take care”  
“Of course. You too”  
“Great to speak with you Lionel, have fun” She hung up the phone and Leo placed it back down again.  
“Who was that?” Leo hadn’t seen Cristiano come out of then bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Cristiano rubbed his eyes and yawned stretching his arms.  
“Your mum” Leo replied leaning back onto the soft bed.  
“My mum?” Cristiano frowned and look around on the floor. “What’d she want?”  
“Nothing just that I’m dropping you off” Leo shrugged and continued to just stare at Cristiano’s perfectly stulptured body.  
“Are you just gonna just stare or are you going to tell me where my clothes are?” Cristiano crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.  
“Why would you wanna know where they are? They’re fucking drenched” After Cristiano said nothing Leo sighed and explained “I put them in the dryer. I have clothes in that closet and you have to take these pills because your probably gonna get sick”  
Cristiano glanced at the pills and glass of water next to his phone on the nightstand. He wanted to tell Leo he wasn’t his mum but just did as he was told. Couldn't be bothered to argue. He took the pills and looked through Leo's closet, trying to find the bigger sizes. He grabbed an oversized jumper, a pair sweatpants and one of Leo’s underwear from and went into the bathroom again to change.  
“Wow these actually fit me” Cristiano laughed as he came out to show Leo. Leo just rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up. I bought it online, apparently I clicked large instead of small, that’s why it’s so big” He explained and sat up. Cristiano sat down right next to him.  
“Thank you” He smiled. Leo suddenly remembered the whole incident.  
“Oh I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault I should have told you in second or fourth or even could’ve texted you. I didn’t even thi-"  
Cristiano cut Leo off “It’s okay don’t worry about it. At least I’m better now”  
“Still feel bad” Leo eyes dropped to his lap as the image of Cristiano sitting in the rain at his doorstep like a dog came back into his mind. Cristiano shook his head.  
“It’s fine” And without thinking about it Cristiano leaned in and kissed Leo’s lips. Leo immediantely pulled away to the other side of the bed. Cristiano’s eyes went wide. What the fuck did I just do?, he thought. Leo was staring at him in shock.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t know what I was doing” Cristiano tried to apologise but Leo still look like he’d just found out something crazy like his mum was actually his aunty and he was an orphan or some crazy shit like that.  
“Leo, say something” Cristiano was trying to get another reaction from Leo that wasn’t shock. But he didn’t say anything or move. Cristiano didn’t know what else to do. He would like to leave but it was still raining and he couldn’t just take Leo’s car.  
“Lionel please I’m sorry okay? What else do you want me to say?” Cristiano’s eyes were watery. Leo relaxed a bit and he just looked at Cristiano with a blank expression. After a while he finally relaxed completely and spoke.  
“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it” He shrugged and laid down on the bed. Now it was Cristiano’s turn to be shocked.  
“W-what?” Leo couldn’t just say that.  
“I said it’s fine Cristiano. I mean what’s the big deal? You kissed me. That’s it” Leo grabbed a romote control and switched on the big tv in front of the bed, the news came on.  
“Yeah but, I kissed you” Cristiano couldn’t believe that after being so shock Leo could just say it didn’t matter.  
“Yeah so? I liked it, you liked it. No big deal” Leo didn’t take his eyes off the tv as he spoke. “Plus, I would hardly call it a kiss since it lasted like than a second”  
“You liked it?” Cristiano asked in suprise ignoring the rest of the sentence. Leo suddenly wasn’t being so confident anymore.  
“I don’t know” Leo just shrugged and looked at Cristiano momentarily but then went back to the tv. “I guess it wasn’t the worst thing ever”  
“Wow thanks for the compliment” Cristiano said sarcasticly.  
“It wasn’t a compliment” Leo said, his voice was quiet and calm. Cristiano didn’t say anything, just looked at Leo as Leo looked at the tv. “You can try again if you want”  
Cristiano was not expecting that. Leo was now looking at him with a blank expression on his face. His words were so shocking they stupefied Cristiano, but after he got over the fact that yes, Leo had actually said that, Cristiano hesitantly started to lean in. Leo did the same and their lips met in the middle.  
Cristiano’s head was swimming with different thoughts, emotions and questions but he tried to focus only on Leo’s luscious and enticing lips. One of Cristiano’s hands made it’s way to the back of Leo’s head, pulling the short hair gently. Cristiano’s other hand unconsciously moved onto Leo’s cheek, caressing it. The position they were in was a little bit awkward since their bodies weren’t facing each other. Leo was sitting against the headboard and Cristiano was just sitting next to him.  
Leo leaned his head slightly to the right to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other, sliding together. Cristiano felt two hands on his hips nudging him to move. Cristiano obeyed Leo’s request and allowed himself to be guided by his strong hands. Leo shuffled Cristiano onto his lap. Each leg on either side of Leo. Now that they were in front of each other it was comfortable and easier to kiss.  
Cristiano broke the kiss to catch his breath. They both sat there panting and just looking at each other. Leo kept his hands on Cristiano’s hips as if he let Cristiano would leave.  
“That was better” Leo laughed still puffing slightly. Cristiano laughed with him.  
“You’re not bad yourself” Cristiano smiled brightly. Maybe this wasn’t a bad day after all.  
Cristiano thought that after breaking the kiss this would just stop but Leo suddenly kissing him again, not that Cristiano was complaining. He immediately reponded and kissed back. This kiss was more heated, Cristiano was pulling Leo’s hair harder and Leo was exploring every part of Cristiano’s mouth with his tongue.  
Leo broke the kiss but went down and attacked Cristiano’s neck. Sucking and giving it wet kisses all over. Cristiano leaned this head over to give Leo more access. They were both breathing heavily now. Cristiano sometimes gasping when Leo flicked out his tongue. He involuntarily started to grind his hips down onto Leo.  
Leo stopped for a second, just closed his eyes as Cristiano did little circles with his hips, enjoying the whole sensation.  
“Fuck Cris” Leo’s head dropped to Cristiano’s shoulder. He could feel himself getting hard underneath Cristiano. He tightend his grip on Cristiano’s hips and moved with him in a rhythm. Cristiano was letting out little sweet moans as Leo sometimes bucked up his hips.  
Cristiano started getting tired, his legs ached slightly from moving so much. Leo started kissing him again, an unhurried but hard kiss. His phone lit up on the nightstand notifying him about something on Twitter but Leo just tried to look at the time without braking the kiss. 5:46.  
“Shit” Leo pull away to check again. Cristiano stopped moving.  
“What is it?” He asked confused.  
“Fuck. I told you’re Mum I would drop you off soon” Leo ran a hand through his hair.  
“Oh” Cristiano thought for a second. “I can just call her to say I haven’t finished yet”  
“Nah doens’t matter” Leo just couldn’t be bothered. He looked down at his erection and frowned, maybe he could. Cristiano followed his gazed and laughed.  
“If you say so” Cristiano wasn’t as hard as he was which kinda of embarrassing. And before Leo could change his mind, Cristiano hopped off him.  
“I’ll go get your clothes from the dryer” Leo yawned and strecthed his amrs. Cristiano just nodded with a smile. Leo came back with his clothes and shoes. Cristiano decided to change into them but keep the giant jumper on.  
“C’mon, you got everything?” Leo grabbed his car keys and they walked downstairs to the garage door.  
“Yep” Cristiano sat in the front seat and Leo in the driver’s. He gave Leo directions to his house which wasn’t too far away. 

“This is the one” Cristiano said as Leo parked the car in front of his house. Leo nodded.  
“Okay, well uh I’ll see you at school I guess” Leo said with an awkward smile.  
“Yeah. Bye and thanks again” Cristiano got out of the car. Leo watched as he walked to the door. Cristiano turned back around after unlocking his front door and gave Leo a little wave which Leo returned.  
Well this was an eventful day, Leo thought as he started the engine again and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a little action! :D this is kinda a slow chapter :/ but i hope you like it. Thank you for reading c:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long I have this big article to do and just haven't had time but anyway we have smut in this one just a heads up in case you're not into that but then again, why would you reading this fic? But just saying :D hope you like it

“Cris, seriously. You gotta pass the god damn ball!” Coach Wallace yelled as Cristiano once again tried to shoot when his teammates were free. Cris ignored him as he jogged back to his position as the goalie booted the ball into the air. He was not very focused this afternoon.  
A few of his teammates gave him looks but Cristiano didn’t care.   
“This is why you’re not captain” Cristiano heard from behind him. He turned around to find the exact person he was expecting. Leo just grinned at him.  
“Fuck off” Cristiano didn’t have the energy to argue with Leo today. After what had happened the other day which neither of them ever brought it up. As if it never happened. Cristiano had gone to Leo’s house and done only a little cleaning since the house was regularly clean.   
“I’m just trynna help” Leo’s grin didn’t leave his face as he spoke.  
“Well you’re not helping” Cristiano turned back around and tried to focus on the game. Leo surprisingly left him alone, usually he would keep on irritating him until he snapped.   
The next time Cristiano got the ball he did as he was told and passed it instead of going for goal. He crossed it to Leo who scored. Coach cheered and patted Leo on the back when he walked past.  
Cristiano rolled his eyes.  
No one noticed the amazing cross I did but of course they notice everything Leo does, he thought, even when the fucking elf doesn’t do shit they congratulate him.  
Coach Wallace ended the game after the goal and everyone started to walk to the change rooms. They were all crowding around Leo as they walked, patting him on the back, ruffling his hair all that shit.  
Cristiano sighed unhappily. He was walking alone behind everyone else. He didn’t want to keep thinking negative, he wanted to look on the bright side. We scored didn’t we? I did what coach told me to and that’s why he scored. I was a great part of that goal.   
He sighed again but he felt better about himself. I don’t need anyone to recognize my actions, I know what I did and I don’t need them to tell me I’m good.   
Except in his heart, Cristiano longed for someone to tell him he was great, tell him that the team needed him. Someone to appreciate him for what he did. He fed off the compliments, that's what made him great.  
“Great cross Cris. That’s what we need” A pat on the back startled him and he flinched but then he saw Leo smiling at him. He had wait for him, everyone else was already inside.   
“Thank you” Cristiano smiled back. Maybe there was someone that appreciated him after all.   
“No thank you. It was amazing, like the angel you crossed it was fucking hard as fuck but you made it look easy and made it so easy for me to put it away with just a little touch” Leo wrapped an arm around Cristiano’s shoulders. “That’s what we need in the games Cristiano. We need to work together, okay?”  
Cristiano nodded as they walked in. “Yeah”

\----------------

“Will you hurry up?” Leo opened the trunk to his car and put his gear inside and looked up at the sky.   
“I’m coming jeez. You’re house isn’t going anywhere” Cristiano jogged faster and put his gear inside too. Leo closed the trunk and sat down in the driver’s seat. Cristiano next to him.  
“It could rain though” Leo started up the engine and drove out of the school parking. Cristiano rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.   
They arrived shortly at Leo’s home went inside.  
“I’m taking a shower” Cristiano called out as he walked up stairs. He felt pretty comfortable at Leo’s, he didn’t feel the need to be shy about asking for anything, even though it was still only the first week. He’d come in and eat whatever he wanted from the fridge and just flop down on the sofa and turn on the TV. Leo didn’t mind, he did the same thing.  
“Okay but hurry up because I need to go grocery shopping” Leo had already stuffed his mouth full of food and was walking to his room.   
“Aren’t you gonna take one too you pig?” Cris made a face and walked into Leo’s room for a towel.   
“Yeah but I’m going to have one in my bathroom and you’re going to have one in the house bathroom” Leo explained also grabbing a towel. “Plus I’m not the one that takes forever”  
Cristiano pouted. He much preferred Leo’s shower for some reason. It was just...better.  
“But I was gonna shower in there” He whined.  
Leo smirked “Too bad. Now hurry up” He took his sweaty shirt and shorts off and walked into the bathroom.  
“Fine” Cristiano said to himself and walked to the other shower. 

\--------------------------

“That is unhealthy” Cristiano grabbed the fruit loops from Leo’s hand and put it back on the shelf. “Plus are you eight or something? That is cereal for little kids”   
Leo rolled his eyes. He made a note to himself to never go shopping with Cristiano again. Or at least make Cristiano go look at clothes or something so he can buy all the junk food in peace.   
“You need to buy oats or cereal with lots of fibre” Cristiano continued to nag.   
“I don't need all of that. I’m fine” Leo stopped walking down the aisle and the other boy put some weird Special K cereal in the trolley.  
Cristiano looked Leo up and down and raised his eyebrows and gave a smile.  
“If you say so” He carried the trolley to the cashier leaving Leo confused. He looked down at himself like Cristiano had done and hurried after him.  
“What’s that suppose to mean?” He helped scan the items but still stared at Cristiano for an answer.   
“Nothing” Cris smirk and bagged everything and put them in the trolley again.   
“Brat” Leo whispered to himself but silently hoped Cristiano heard.  
“Hey!” Cristiano crossed his arms and pouted. “I’m not a brat”   
“If you say so” Leo smirked and payed for the items. His parents had told him that every week they would send him some money so he could buy food. It more than enough for food though. He could buy so many more things with this money.   
Cristiano waited patiently near the entrance while Leo payed, he was just examining his nails when a little girl approached him.   
“Are you and your boyfriend going to get married?” Cristiano hadn’t seen her coming so he was surprised at first. She must of been around three or four. He looked around for any sign of her parents, no one in sight.   
Cristiano kneed down so he could be closer to her. “Leo?” He looked over at Leo, who was having a problem with the self-checkout, and smiled fondly. “He’s not my boyfriend”   
The little girls bright smiled dropped. “But Mommy told me that couples argue a lot but they still wuv each other” She fidgeted with her fingers as she spoke. Cristiano chuckled.   
“I’m Cristiano. What’s your name?” He tried to change the subject so he wouldn’t upset her anymore.  
“Ofelia” Her bright smile returned.   
“Ofelia? What a pretty and unique name” Cristiano gave one of his own bright smiles.   
“Do you love Leo?” Ofelia asked going back to the other subject, smiling hopefully. Cristiano hesitated for a second and he looked over at Leo again. What the fuck is taking so long? A store assistant was pressing things on the touch screen and Leo had his arms crossed waiting. He saw Cristiano staring and gave him irritated look but when he saw the little girl he frowned in confusion.  
Cristiano looked away, back to Ofelia.   
“Ofelia!” A woman came running to them. Cristiano stood up hastily.  
“She was uh lost” Cristiano said awkwardly trying to somehow prove he wasn’t harming the child.   
“Mommy! This is Cristiano and he and his boyfriend Leo are going to get married. Can we go to the wedding?” Ofelia hugged her mother as she was picked up. Cristiano bit his tongue when the woman gave him a confused look.   
“Uhh of course sweet heart. But they won’t get married until you’re older so we just have to wait” The woman gave Cristiano a smile and saw Leo was coming. “We should get going. Nice to meet you”   
Cristiano nodded “Bye Ofelia”  
“Bye Cristiano” She waved her small hand.   
“What was that?” Leo asked, confused.  
“She was just lost” Cristiano explained, grabbed the trolley and walked out of the store.   
Leo dropped it and asked “What time are you leaving?” as he helped put items in the trunk.   
“I don’t know, seven?” Cristiano answered and sat in the car.   
“It’s five. We can watch a movie” Leo started the engine started driving home. “If you want” His eyes flicked over to Cristiano to see his facial reaction. The other boy just nodded.   
“Sure. Which one?” Cristiano didn’t really mind.   
“I don’t know. Whatever you want” Leo parked the car in the driveway when they got there. They got everything out and put them in the fridge. 

“I can make these microwave popcorn hmm?” Cristiano offered while sitting cross-legged on the bench and reading the instructions on the back.  
“Okay cool but we still haven’t decided which movie” Leo was flicking through Netflix.   
Cristiano put the package in the microwave and thought. “I haven’t seen The DUFF in ages”  
“That chick flick?” Leo gave him a smile and raised his eyebrow.  
“You said anything I wanted” Cristiano pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a child.   
Leo chuckled and walked over to the other boy “Okay, okay. The DUFF it is”  
Cristiano smiled brightly, still sitting on the bench, and wrapped his arms behind Leo’s neck, pulling him only centimetres from his face.   
They just stayed there for a while, just caught up in each other’s presence. Looking into their eyes and taking in the whole situation. Until, Leo leaned in and kissed Cristiano softly. Cristiano had to crane his neck down because of the height difference and plus he was sitting on the bench.   
It was an unhurried gentle kiss, tongues dancing together and Leo’s hands found their way to Cristiano’s hips and he placed himself in between his legs. Cristiano was now running his hands through Leo’s soft, thick hair and he could hear his own heart beating rapidly in his chest. Leo suddenly removed his lips and attached them to Cristiano’s neck.   
“Leo” Cristiano panted wrapping his legs around Leo.   
Leo was biting and sucking bruises and marks. His hands were now roaming Cristiano’s body, under his shirt. The microwave beeped indicating the popcorn was done but neither of them payed attention to it.   
“Lift you arms” Leo mumbled against Cristiano’s neck and he does what he is told. Leo removes the shirt and starts kissing the panting boy in front of him, hands playing with his nipples.   
Cristiano jumped from the sensation but then moaned into Leo’s mouth.   
“Leo” was all Cristiano seemed to be able to say. Leo started moving his way down to Cristiano’s jaw, neck and then on his chest. He kissed his collar bone and all over his chest and when he flicked his tongue over Cristiano’s nipple his breath hitched. Leo gently sucked on each of them biting them playfully. Cristiano pulled him away.  
“Now you” He nodded towards Leo referring to his shirt. Leo straightened up and shook his head.  
“Bedroom. Now” Leo’s orders made Cristiano dick twitch, no one had ever bossed him around this way. He wasted no time, when Leo stepped back he immediately hopped off the bench and hurried upstairs.   
Leo turned off the TV and lights and then jogged to the bedroom, only to find Cristiano laid down across the bed in nothing but his underwear.   
Leo cursed to himself as walked over. Cristiano sat on his knees near the edge of the bed as Leo approached.   
“Here” Cristiano pulled off Leo’s shirt and started kissing all over his abs and chest while unbuttoning his jeans with his hands. He kneed on the ground in front of Leo to do this. He was going painfully slow for Leo’s liking, unbuttoning each button with care as if he had all the time in the world.   
“Hurry up” Leo groaned in frustration as Cristiano slid his jeans off and mouthed his cock through his underwear. Cristiano pulled away and looked up at Leo.  
“Don’t rush me” He frowned but still put his fingers around Leo’s waistband and pulled them down enough to free his erected cock.   
“Fuck” Leo sighed in relief. Cristiano wrapped his hand around Leo’s length and started moving his hand up and down, slowly at first, as if testing the waters.  
“It’s uh” Cristiano blushed deeply at the sight in front of him, at what he was doing.  
“Big?” Leo smirked down at him. Cristiano rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t flatter yourself. It’s big but not that big” Cristiano lied pumping faster. It was really big.   
“You have to measure it with your mouth Cris” Leo panted as Cristiano moved his hand. “You can do that, right?”   
“Of course I can do that” Cristiano huffed “You’re not the first guy I’ve been with”   
“Then do it already” Leo shut his eyes and groaned as Cristiano licked the tip of his dick repeatedly. “Stop fucking teasing you brat”  
“I’m not a brat, and if you call me brat one more time I’m just gonna get up and leave” Cristiano warned, he loved tormenting Leo in any way possible.   
“You’ll do as I say because you’re working for me got it?” Leo growled and when Cristiano didn’t say anything he slapped his cheek with his cock. “Now suck”  
Cristiano tried to hide the amusement in his face and took the tip of Leo’s cock into his mouth.   
“Fuck” Leo buried his hands in Cristiano’s hair and moaned as he took his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth and started to bob his head.  
Cristiano could’ve put the whole length in his mouth and all the way down his throat if he wanted to, let’s just say this was one of Cristiano’s many talents that he practised until perfection, but he decided to wait a little bit. Leo pulled Cristiano hair and fought the urge to thrust into his hot wet mouth.   
Cristiano started to take him even deeper to Leo's surprise. No one had ever been able to deep throat him before, but he was certainly not complaining though.  
"Fuck you can deep throat?" Leo locked eyes with Cristiano who was indulging his cock. Cristiano tried to nod but instead chocked a bit. Leo moaned at the spasms around his cock.   
Cristiano's eyes were teary now but he kept taking Leo deeper.   
"Fucking Jesus Christ" Leo groaned once Cristiano's nose was touching his abdomen.   
Cristiano looked so perfect. Leo obviously knew Cristiano was fucking gorgeous but he never thought he could look even more incredible. He believed nothing was perfect but for this moment, there was no better word for it. 

Leo couldn't take it anymore, he gave a thrust into Cristiano's mouth which made him gag and frown up at him. Leo kept doing it though, thrusting into Cristiano's hot mouth all the way down that long neck.   
He held Cristiano's head in place as he fucked his mouth.   
Cristiano pulled off after a while and gasped for air. Leo let him, he didn't want to make Cristiano uncomfortable.   
"Next time" Cristiano panted. "Can you at least warm me first if you're going to fuck my mouth"   
"Next time?" Leo raised his eyebrow and smirked. Cristiano ignored him and rolled his eyes.   
"Get on the bed" Leo stepped out of his jeans and went to the nightstand getting out lube and a condom.   
Cristiano did as he was told and laid down on his back.   
"Uh uh, on your hands and knees" Leo ordered. Cristiano frowned but obeyed. He had never done doggy style before. It made him feel dirty all over, and extremely aroused.   
Leo drizzled a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and teased Cristiano's entrance.   
"I thought you said no teasi-" Cristiano buried his face in the pillows and groaned loudly as Leo pushed in.   
"You like that baby?" Leo whispered into Cristiano's ear as he moved his finger in and out.   
Cristiano didn't answer, just closed his eyes shut and moaned. Leo kept moving his finger in and out for a while but then added a second finger and waited for Cristiano to adjust. 

"Shhh" Leo rubbed circles on Cristiano's back when he winced at the stretch.   
"M-move" Cristiano breathed out. Leo nodded and began moving his fingers slowly.   
"God" Cristiano was moaning and panting loudly.   
"You look so gorgeous like this" Leo moved his fingers faster. "Getting fucked by my fingers"   
Cristiano just moaned in response.   
Leo pushed his fingers in as deep as he could and Cristiano moaned particularly loud, and Leo knew he'd found his prostrate. He kept aiming for that same spot. 

Leo pulled his fingers out and gave his cock a few pumps before rolling on the condom and coating it with lube. He positioned himself, grabbed hold of Cristiano’s hips and took a deep breath before starting to push in.  
Cristiano didn’t really feel ready enough, Leo’s dick was bigger than what he’d ever had but he tried prepared himself for what was coming. He felt the tip of Leo’s cock at his entrance pushing deeper and he winced in pain.  
“Shhh” Leo leaned down to whisper in Cristiano’s ear. “It’s okay baby”  
Cristiano shut his eyes and nodded quickly, trying to convince himself everything was fine. Despite the pained sounds Cristiano was making Leo never stopped pushing in, he went very slowly but never stopped completely until he was balls-deep.  
“Shit. You’re so tight” Leo had to force himself not to just start thrusting and fucking that tight hole. Cristiano just made a sound in his throat in response, still shutting his eyes and gripping the blankets.  
“Are you okay?” Leo asked as he slowly started to slide out. Cristiano nodded. Leo frowned, Cristiano usually wouldn’t shut up but now he isn’t even talking. He thought he’d like Cristiano to finally shut up but he wasn’t sure if he did, he missed Cristiano talkative attitude even if all he said were insults. It just didn’t feel right, the only time he was quiet was when he was hurt.   
A wave of pleasure shot through Cristiano’s body as Leo thrust forward. The was pain was still there but distant, he was starting to relax.  
“Oh god” Cristiano moaned loudly as Leo hit his prostate.   
Leo’s thrusts were faster and stronger now that Cristiano felt less pain. Good thing was that Cristiano was talking now.  
“Shit Leo” Cristiano was moving back to met Leo’s thrusts, eyes wide open now. “Fuck my ass”   
Leo just grunted and pounded harder into Cristiano. He could feel his orgasm building in his stomach, he was close. He suddenly realised he hadn’t even touched Cristiano or Cristiano touched himself. He wondered if he should but then quickly decided not to.   
“Gonna make you come without even touching you” He growled and smacked a firm hand on Cristiano’s ass cheek making him gasp. “You like that don’t you?” Leo slapped the boys ass again, harder this time, leaving a red handprint on the pale skin.  
"Oh my god" Cristiano moaned "Fuck yes Leo. Shit"   
Leo quickly took note that Cristiano very responsive in bed. He kept thrusting into him, sliding in and out of that tight clenching hole.

 

“Leo” Cristiano felt like he was going to explode. “I’m gonna-“ Leo slapped his ass again and he couldn’t control himself anymore. He shot white ribbons of cum onto the bed, moaning out loudly Leo’s name.   
As Cristiano came he clenched down on Leo’s dick and he came too, emptying himself into the condom groaning and grunting.   
“Holy shit” Leo panted. He gently slid out of Cristiano, tying the condom and throwing it in the bin. Cristiano had collapsed onto the bed. Leo looked walked to the closet and got out two pairs of underwear, put one on and left the other on the nightstand for Cristiano.   
“Do you want a shower?” He sat down next to Cristiano. “Or just sleep. I’ll clean everything up”  
Cristiano managed to lift his head to look at Leo. “What’s the time?”   
Leo checked on the alarm clock on the nightstand, it read “6:04. I’ll wake you when it’s almost seven, now c’mon, sleep”  
Cristiano nodded and positioned himself on his side, avoiding the side of the bed where his cum was, and closed his eyes. He hugged the pillows and cuddled into the soft mattress. 

Leo grabbed Cristiano’s jeans off the floor and his shirt from downstairs. He folded them and placed them on the bed but put his underwear in the wash basket. After taking a quick shower, Leo got dressed and went downstairs to watch a random show on TV. He ate the popcorn that was still in microwave and waited for time to pass. When it was finally 6:45 Leo turned off the TV and went to wake up Cristiano.   
He was still sleeping peacefully, snuggled to the pillows. He felt bad for waking him but he had to.  
“Hey Cristiano” He nudged him with his hand. “Wake up”  
Cristiano groaned complainingly and turned over, covering his face with a pillow. Leo smiled and nudged him again.  
“C’mon Cris” Leo took the pillow from him and Cristiano shielded his eyes from the bright light with his hands.   
“No” Cristiano yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.   
“Yes” Leo stood up and threw all the blanket off him. “Here” He handed Cristiano his clothes. 

Cristiano put on Leo’s underwear and his own clothes and shoes still tired. He decided to shower at home, not enough time right now. Leo was waiting for him downstairs still eating the remaining popcorn.   
“Want some?” He asked with his mouth full. A smile creeped up to Cristiano’s face as he walked into the kitchen but shook his head, he wasn’t hungry.  
“Nah I’m good” Cristiano looked around for his training gear but then remembered he left them in the car.   
Leo nodded and grabbed his car keys. “Let’s go”   
The car ride to his house was pleasant. They shared a comfortable silence, just listening to the quiet radio. They parked in front of Cristiano’s house.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow” Leo said as Cristiano unbuckled his seatbelt. He nodded and smiled.   
“Cya” Cristiano got out his bag from the trunk and walked to his doorstep. He watched as Leo drove off before unlocking the door and walking in.   
“Mom?” He called out as he walked to his room.   
“How was your day darling?” His mother stood by the doorway. Cristiano kissed her cheek and hugged her.   
“Amazing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! finally right? Hope you liked it <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez guys real sorry this update took so long. I really have no excuse but I hope you enjoy this one :)

“Are you guys ready for the game tonight?” Sergio asked, swinging his arm over Cristiano’s shoulders. The first game of the season was tonight at 6:00pm and everyone was buzzing with excitement. They all just wanted to get out there and play the game they loved.  
“Mmhm” Cristiano responded without looking at him. His mind was in a different place. He was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep. He was sitting with Marcelo, James, Sergio and a few other friends at lunch. He hadn’t eaten anything but he wasn’t hungry. They didn’t have training today as they usually did, they had it yesterday. Like Leo had said, now it was Mondays and Thursdays.  
Cristiano had done a marvellous job of avoiding him during the day. He didn’t know if the other boy would want to see him. Was Leo regretting everything? Was it all just a mistake? Would they ever do it again? Did Cristiano want to do it again? He was a bit afraid of the answer to that question.  
“Are you okay?” Sergio asked turning to face him. Cristiano nodded and forced a smile.  
“Yeah”  
Marcelo and James were talking about something, chattering loudly about the latest gossip. Sergio nodded and smiled back.  
“What are you guys gossiping about?” He detached himself from Cristiano and gave James a questioning look.  
“Oh it’s bad news for you Cris” James replied facing them. “Something about you and the little flea”  
Cristiano stiffened at the mention of Leo’s nickname. “What is it? What about him?” He asked eagerly leaning in.  
“According to Ney, Messi told Coach that you weren’t ready to play tonight and would like to put you on the bench and Coach allowed it” Marcelo explained staring at Cris.  
“What the fuck?” Cristiano was outraged. “Who does this little shit think he is? Why the fuck wouldn’t I be ready to play?”  
“I don’t know” Marcelo shrugged. “Apparently he said you didn’t feel well but wouldn’t tell the Coach because you wanted to play. But Leo didn’t want you to hurt yourself”  
“Are you serious?” Cristiano couldn’t believe it. What was wrong with Leo?  
The siren rang loudly and they all go up to go to their last period of the day. Cristiano was so angry, he was in great condition to play. He had waited for the first game of the season for so long, he wasn’t just going to not play because of some fucking elf. He dragged his tired legs up the stairs, his heavy backpack was making everything worse, and mumble a goodbye to James who had walked the same way he had.  
He wanted to confront Leo, ask him what the fuck his problem was. But he most of all wanted to go talk to Coach Wallace, explain to him that he felt fine and was ready for the match. So that’s what he decided to do, he’d get a late pass from him to show his teacher when he got back. His legs didn’t seem so tired anymore and he started speed walking to the sport’s office where Coach usually was during class time.  
Once he reached the door he knocked on it a few times before waiting. After a few moments a woman opened the door.  
“Hello” She simply said. She was one of the sport teachers, Mrs Frankie or some shit. Cristiano had never really spoken with her but had seen her around. Tall, blonde and flat as fuck.  
“Good afternoon Miss” Cristiano used his best manners despite being annoyed she had answered the door instead of Coach Wallace. It wasn’t her fault he was a lazy old fuck that wouldn’t get off his ass. Damn, that was harsh. Cris was just being really moody. “I was wondering if Coach Wallace was here”  
“I’m sorry my boy he’s not” she replied and Cristiano wanted so badly to roll his eyes in annoyance.  
“But he is down at the football pitch” She smiled. Cristiano nodded and smiled back.  
“Okay, thank you” He turned around and left without waiting for her to speak. He headed to the pitch where he deperately hoped Coach Wallace was. 

“Coach!” Cristiano yelled to get his attention once he saw him. The old man was doing God knows what as Cristiano approached him. “Sir”  
“Huh? Cristiano what are you doing?” He seemed surprised but happy.  
“I really needed to take to you about the game tonight” Cristiano started.  
“Oh there’s no need Cris. Lionel already spoke with me, telling me you weren’t feeling well and don’t you worry, you don’t have to play. I’ve already arranged a sub to replace you” Coach placed his hand on his back as all the anger came back to Cristiano.  
“But Coa-“ Cristiano got cut off.  
“No Cristiano, it’s fine. I know how much you hate to miss games but you don’t have to push yourself so hard if you don’t feel well”  
Cristiano couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Coach actually believed Leo. “I actually feel fine Sir”  
“Oh Cris, you don’t have to worry. I’m not disappointed and you don’t have to be embarrassed, we all have bad days. You still have to come and watch from the bench. But I’m sure we’ll get through this one even though we’re missing you. We’ve got Leo” The coach patted his face a couple of times. “Now go to class”  
Cristiano was unable to say anything, the words would just not leave his mouth from the disbelief. He turned on his heel and furiously walked away. 

\-------------------------------------

“And he thought you were lying so you could play?” Fabio asked looking up from his laptop.  
“Yes” Cristiano had told him the whole situation once he’d gotten back from Coach Wallace.  
“What the fuck?” Fabio seemed just as affected as Cristiano.  
“I know right!” Cris was relieved that at least he wasn’t over reacting.  
“Why would Messi say that?” Fabio thought for a second. “The little faggot must want you out of the match so he can be the only star”  
Cristiano had thought about that but surely Leo wouldn’t do that. Maybe he was a jerk and a dick sometimes but he wasn’t a horrible person that would do that.  
We’re not really friends so I don’t know him that well, Cristiano thought.  
“Maybe” Cristiano sighed and put his head in his hands. “Fucking cunt”  
Fabio nodded in agreement. “You should ask the faggot” he suggested.  
“Yeah” Cristiano’s anger was still very much there but now with a little sadness. He really was looking forward to playing the first game. He was so frustrated that he felt like crying. He suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket. His eyebrows shot up when he read the screen.

Leo:  
hey you comin today ?

Anger swelled up inside Cristiano but before he could reply he got another text. 

Leo:  
because well i need to tell u something

Cristiano:  
that i’m not playing? oh yea heard that 

Cristiano replied trying not to sound angry.

Leo:  
rly? oh yea well i just thought as team captain i shouldn’t make players play if they aren’t 100% well

Cristiano:  
r u serious? what makes u think i can’t play

Leo:  
well

Cristiano waited for the explanation. What the fuck was Leo waiting for? An invitation from the Queen of England? 

Cristiano:  
well what?

Leo:  
u know 

This was starting to get frustrating.

Cristiano:  
know what? wtf man

Leo didn’t reply for a moment. What was this guy’s problem?

Leo:  
yesterday. plus didnt u have a little knee problem? 

Cristiano didn’t have to think long before getting what Leo meant by 'yesterday'. He wanted to laugh so loud. This little shit thought that Cristiano wouldn’t be able to play a match just because he got fucked the night before? And the knee problem was just temporary because he had hit it with a coffee table. Cristiano shook his head and bit his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Cristiano:  
omg u actually think that just coz i got fucked by that tiny thing u call a dick i won’t be able to play? I legit cant believe u

Leo blinked in surprise at Cristiano’s response. He was just trying to look out for him. As team captain he didn’t want to push him too hard. He was tried of Cristiano’s shit. Nothing was ever good enough for him like what the fuck. When people tried to help him he’d be a little bitch about it. Leo texted back angrily.

Leo:  
i don’t recall u sayin it was tiny yesterday. i remember u saying it was exactly the opposite and begging for it up ur ass

Cristiano gasped when he read the text. How dare he? Fabio looked at him with his eyebrows knitted together and Cristiano just shook his head before looking around if the teacher was near. He was sitting at his desk reading a book. 

Cristiano:  
I can't believe you'd bring that up. Actually yes I can coz that's just like something you'd do. Be a cunt

Leo:  
Aww what? Ur ashamed of it baby?

Cristiano could practically feel Leo smirking. 

Cristiano:  
Don't fkn call me that

Leo:  
Don't b so mean to ur daddy. I'll have to punish u for being a bad girl 

Cristiano's cheeks burned in embarrassment. He wasn't a girl. 

Cristiano:  
Ur such a fkn jerk

Leo:  
i was just trying to help u and all u do is act like a bitch

Cristiano:  
Help? U just ruined everything. I don't need ur fkn help. You just go into other people's business and fuck everything up. Thanks Lionel 

Leo:  
I'm sorry ok but there's nothing I can do now. 

Cristiano:  
Talk to coach Wallace an tell him I'm fine 

Leo:  
We've already arranged a sub Cris

Cristiano:  
Who?

Leo:  
Alexis

Cristiano searched in his head for a boy named Alexis. 

Cristiano:  
Tan skin dark hair?

Leo:  
Yep

Cristiano sighed. Alexis was nice. Hadn't spoken much but he seemed kind and he was pretty good at football. 

Cristiano:  
Fuck u I have to go

Leo:  
well r u coming or not 

Cristiano:  
Go fuck urself asshole 

He took that as a yes. A small smile creeped onto Leo's lips. He felt bad. He really did, but Cristiano was just such a brat about it. 

Leo:  
See you later 

Cristiano rolled his eyes before putting his phone back in his pocket. He checked the time, only 5 minutes and he could finally get out of here. Since he had to go to Leo's he'd just go straight to the game from his house. And since he was on the bench he didn't need his gear. Cristiano quickly took out his phone and texted his Mum his plan. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm actually going to clean today" Cristiano declared as he looked through the little closet with the cleaning essentials. He took out the vacuum and looked for a duster. Leo was just leaning against the wall watching at him as he struggled to find it.  
"You got a duster?" Cristiano asked looking back at Leo and putting his hands on his knees. Leo didn't respond for a moment.  
"You look hot" He finally said, ignoring Cristiano's question. Cristiano huffed and rolled his eyes, straightening up to full height.  
"Do you have a duster?" Cristiano asked again. Leo frowned and folded his arms over his chest.  
"Quit being a brat" Leo walked over to Cristiano and tried to grab him but Cristiano put his hand to Leo's chest to stop him.  
"In your dreams" Cristiano chuckled but Leo pulled his hand away and grabbed Cristiano's waist, bringing him closer.  
"Real life is waaaaaay better than in dreams, trust me" Leo put his hands all over Cristiano, under his shirt, grabbing his ass through his jeans, tracing his abs. He desperately started kissing Cris' neck.  
"Leo…stop" Cristiano said slowly even though the last thing he wanted was Leo to stop. Leo just bit him hard on the shoulder in response.  
"Jerk" Cristiano mumbled while inclining his neck to give Leo more access. Leo moved to Cristiano's lips and they kissed for a while.  
"Wait" Cristiano breathed out. They were both out of breath and panting. "I have to clean and we have to be at the game an hour early"  
"So? It's only three thirty. We have an hour and a half" Leo kept trying to kiss him.  
"But you have to get ready and we also need to find out how to get there" Cristiano gently pulled Leo away. Leo looked at Cristiano before letting his arms fall to the side and pouted. Cristiano rolled his eyes.  
"I really can't believe you say I'm a brat. You clearly haven't seen yourself" Cristiano laughed. Leo jut sighed in response and started walking away but was quickly stopped.  
"Maybe I can do something to cheer you up?" Cristiano whispered in Leo ear and smirked. He slowly made his way down Leo's small body until he reached the flyer on his jeans. He looked up innocently at Leo before giving him a grin. Leo watched him hungrily while sneaking his hands in Cris' hair.  
"No teasing though" He never lost eye contact with the other boy.  
"Shhhh. Just relax" Cristiano pulled Leo's jeans and underwear down just enough to free Leo's dick. He wasted no time and quickly wrapped his flushed lips around the thick shaft. Leo sighed happily.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was nervous. First game of the season always made him nervous. He also felt bad. Maybe Cris was right, he shouldn't have gone into other people's business. He really wished he could take it back but he needed to focus on the game. As he laced up his boots he looked around at the other players. Neymar was putting on his kit next to him, Marcelo was tucking in his shirt to his shorts, Gerard was pulling up his socks. They were playing away against some rich private school so they had a real nice stadium. They started walking out to the tunnel where the subs were waiting to go sit on the bench. He walked past Cristiano, who just glared at him which made Leo smile, and the rest of the players followed their captain out onto the pitch. 

The cool night air felt refreshing and calmed him as coach Wallace talked to them a bit about strategies but Leo wasn't really listening. He was staring at Cristiano who had sat on the bench beside Angel. They got along pretty well. Apparent they'd gone to the same football club as little kids or something. They were chattering away about something Leo couldn't hear and chuckling now and then.  
Cristiano turned his head and their eyes met. Gosh he was pretty. Hairless golden-bronze skin that looked silky smooth, perfectly styled hair, a dazzling smile, a sculpted body. Cris had it all. He was like something out of a dream. A wet dream in Leo's case. A Greek god sent down from the heavens.  
"Leo!" His name bought him back to reality and he turned away from Cristiano. "Are you paying attention?" Coach Wallace asked clearly irritated. The whole team was now staring at him.  
"Yes Coach" he replied and adjusted his shirt, tucking it in his shorts.  
"Okay, lets win this" Coach said unconvinced and the team agreed muttering their "yeah" or "c'mon", patting each other on the back. When the whistle blew, beginning the match, Leo sighed happily. As long there was a ball at his feet and goals to shot at, he was at peace. 

They ended up winning 1-0. The only goal by Leo, from a great pass from Alexis, was scored in the second half. The other team was good but not good enough. Leo had struggled to get pass the defence and get a clear shot but had managed to in the end. He had ran to his teammates but instead of pointing to the skies, he had pointed at Cristiano on the blench and winked. Cristiano had turned red as every spectator looked at him. All the players congratulated each other on their win in the change rooms. “Well done Leo” “Good shot Leo”. All the compliments were nice but Leo didn’t really care for them. He would keep doing what he did despite the praise. He was heading out of the stadium after saying his goodbyes but bumped into Cristiano’s hard chest.  
“Drive me home will ya?” Cristiano didn’t seem the least surprised and stepping back to give Leo some room.  
“Sure, come on” Leo nodded and they walked to his car.  
“Nice goal” Cristiano said while they drove. Leo flicked his eyes over at him.  
“Yeah thanks” Leo grinned at him before focusing on the road again. They drove in silence for a while.  
“Wanna do something tomorrow?” Leo asked nervously. “With me?”  
“Like hang out?” Cristiano asked surprised.  
“Y-yeah I don’t know. Just go somewhere I guess” They finally reached his house and Leo parked outside as usual. “If you’re busy that’s fin-“  
“Sure” Cristiano cut Leo off and smiled.  
“Around lunch time then?” Leo asked tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “Like eleven-thirty, twelve?”  
“Okay. I’ll be at yours at around twelve then. Goodnight Leo” Cristiano unbuckled his seatbelt and open the car door.  
“Goodnight Cristiano” Leo smiled and drove home. When he was finally safe and warm in his bed he relaxed completely. He had a good day. This team won and he scored a goal. He suddenly remember his parents told him to call after every match and tell them about it. They were very supportive and involved in Leo’s football. He got his phone and called his Dad. It rang for a moment before he answered.  
“Hello?” His father’s deep voice made Leo smiled wide.  
“Dad! How are you?” Leo asked cheerfully and sat up on the bed. “I miss you guys”  
“Leo, oh my god why haven’t you called us sooner?” His Dad sounded happy. “Wait let me get your Mother”  
Leo patiently waited as he heard his Dad call for her.  
“Leo my boy we miss you so much” His Mom’s welcoming voice relaxed Leo after going so long without it.  
“We won our match today Mom” Leo hadn’t realised he miss them so much until now. It felt like he hadn’t seen them in years. “I scored”  
“Oh that’s wonderful Leo. We’re so proud of you” That’s all that Leo ever wanted, his parents to be proud of him. “How is everything?”  
“It’s great. Everything’s fine”  
“What about Cristiano?” His Mother asked which made Leo confused.  
“What about Cristiano?” He asked while turning on the night lamp, he decided not to talk in the dark.  
“He’s been okay the house? No problems?” Leo guessed his parents still couldn’t believe he and Cris could be in the same room for 10 minutes without killing each other.  
“Yeah he’s fine” Leo knew Cristiano had barely even done any house cleaning but it didn’t bother Leo one bit. He kept the house clean anyway. “Hey I should really get to sleep”  
“Yes of course. It must be night time over there. We’ll see you soon baby don’t worry. We love you, stay safe” His Mother hung up the phone before he could say goodbye but he shrugged it off. He was too tired to care. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo woke up at 10:30 am. He went down to the kitchen to drink a coffee in his lose pyjama pants. The house was silent and he remembered his conversation with his parents last night, he missed them dearly. He felt lonely and sad. He decided to spend the day with some friends so he wouldn't be alone. He got his phone and made a few calls.  
“Hey Kun” Leo greeted his great friend.  
“Leo? Hey how are you?” Kun sounded cheerful as usual.  
“Yeah I’m fine” Leo sat down on a kitchen stool and took a sip of his coffee. “Whatchu doing today?”  
“Hmmmm” Kun thought for a second. “Oh yeah I’m going to my cousin’s birthday party. She turns six and is all excited. Ha! Ain’t that cute”  
Leo’s heart fell in disappointment. “Ha ha yeah...cute” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He had really hoped Kun was free today.  
“Is something wrong?” Leo could practically see his friend frown.  
“Yeah yeah. Just, was hoping we could hang out today, you know?” Leo drank his last sip of coffee before putting the cup in the sink, he’d wash it later, and walking upstairs.  
“Sorry bro. I wish I could but I really should go to her birthday party” Kun apologised sincerely.  
“No it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, it’s no problem. I really should let you do your thing so I’m gonna go now” Leo stood in front of the body length mirror while talking. He watched himself as he spoke.  
“I’m sorry Leo. We can hang tomorrow. How does that sound?” Leo felt lucky to have friends like Kun, no matter what happened they would always find a way to fix it.  
“That sounds great. Call me then. See you later bro” Leo hang up before the other boy could say anything and flopped down on the bed.  
He tried his luck with Geri and Neymar but both were also busy today. Maybe he’d just have a lazy day and do nothing. He was loading FIFA when he heard a knock on the door.  
Who could that be?, Leo thought to himself.  
He walked down stairs and opened the door and was greeted by a distractingly good looking Cristiano.  
“You’re not ready yet?” Cristiano’s bright smile fell as he looked him up and down. Shit. Leo had totally forgot about his little meeting with Cristiano today.  
“Fuck, I forgot” Leo pointed out the obvious as he stepped aside for Cristiano who had let himself in. He went straight upstairs without saying a word and Leo just followed him. He sat on the bed as he watched Cristiano go through his closet.  
“Here” Cristiano threw some clothes he had picked out at him. “Put these on and let’s go”  
Leo nodded but hesitated for a second. Cristiano just stood there and didn’t seem like he’d move anytime soon.  
“Will you hurry up” Cristiano folded his arms and rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before”  
“Right” Leo nodded again and quickly took his lose pyjama pants off and dressed in the clothes picked by Cristiano. “I hate this shirt”  
“Stop complaining and hurry” Cristiano sat on the bed and sighed. “I reckon it looks good” He added.  
“Where are we going?” He asked once he was done dressing himself.  
“I thought you would know since you’re the one that asked me out” Cristiano’s heart skipped a beat when he realised the words he’d used. Leo hadn’t really asked him out. He just wanted to hang out because he was lonely and his friends were probably all busy. He’d just wanted go with Cris because he wanted something out of him, like a blowjob. Cristiano was Leo’s second option. Cristiano Ronaldo was NEVER someone’s second option.  
Leo ran his hands through his messy hair. He really should’ve thought this through. “Well, I did say lunch so let’s go get something to eat” Thankfully Leo didn’t notice Cristiano’s wording.  
Cristiano nodded and stood up. Maybe he shouldn’t have said yes. He hadn’t thought about it when he had agreed. It was so random that he was pleasantly surprised. After Leo brushed his teeth and neatened out his hair, they both walked downstairs, into the garage and went in Leo’s car. Leo still didn't know where they were going, he drove aimlessly through the streets trying to think. The mall had a lot of places, but there could be a lot of people from school there and they’d all be suspicious of why the fuck Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo are hanging out together.  
“We’ve past this house about ten times now Leo” Cristiano said clearly annoyed.  
“I know. I’m just thinking where to go” Leo kept his eyes on the road.  
“Just go to the mall. There’s plenty of places there” They stopped at a red light.  
“Uh, I don’t like crowded places with heaps of people” Leo said which wasn’t entirely a lie. “Know any place where there’s not so many people?”  
“Well..” Cristiano thought for a second. “There’s this Japanese place I go all the time with my Mom”  
“Great! Where is it?” Leo doubted many of the people he knew would go to Japanese restaurants on a Saturday. Cristiano told him the address and he drove there. It was a small little building decorated with all sorts of Japanese...stuff. They sat in a booth, there were mostly elderly couples but still a few youngsters eating lunch.  
“Konnichiwa Kurisutiāno” A young Japanese lady greeted them in her native language as she brought them the menu. She was around Leo’s height with jet-black hair. Her pale skin was spotless, like a smooth piece of paper.  
“Konnichiwa Yui. Ogenki desu ka?” Cristiano smiled brightly at her. The girl, Yui, blushed and smiled shyly.  
“Bakkin dōmo arigatō. Kimi wa?” Whatever she was saying, Leo didn’t understand for shit but he didn’t really care. He was more astonished that Cristiano was actually communicating with her somehow.  
“Onaji” Cristiano opened the menu and said “I’ll actually have the usual. And you Leo?”  
Leo blinked a few times to snap out of it before opening the menu. “Uhhh, teriyaki chicken sushi please”  
“Sure” Yui wrote down the orders and smiled one last time before leaving.  
“What the fuck was that?” Leo asked as soon as she was out of sight.  
“I did Japanese for a year or two” Cristiano explained. “Plus, I told you, I come here all the time”  
Leo nodded and leaned back in the soft cushion of the booth. “She’s totally into you”  
“No shit” Cristiano smirked, clearly proud of himself. Leo rolled his eyes.  
“So” Cristiano started “What made the great Leo Messi retreat to his second choice today?”  
“Huh?” Leo half didn’t hear half didn’t understand.  
“Well, all your friends must’ve been busy or something to make you want to hang out with me” Cristiano relaxed in the booth, his words were full of venom though his face didn’t seem to show it. He looked calm as ever.  
“I, well.. I didn’t, my friends, uh” Leo didn’t know what to say. He had agreed to go with Cristiano before he had called all his friends, he had just forgotten. “I just wanted to be with you”  
“Sure” Cristiano didn’t look convinced at all but dropped the subject but the pout on his face remained.  
The food arrived and the Yui chick tried to flirt with Cristiano again but quickly stopped when she realised he was in a bad mood. The food was great and Leo kept trying to talk to Cris but he would just answer with a “Hmm” or a “Okay”.  
“Come on Cris” Leo reached out to touch Cristiano’s hand but his own was slapped away. “Don’t be such a brat”  
Wrong. Those are not the words you should use when trying to apologise to Cristiano Ronaldo.  
"Whatever I did to get you upset I’m sorry” Leo was successful this time as he grabbed Cristiano’s hand. “I really am. C'mon we can go home and watch a movie”  
“We’ll actually watch it this time though” Cristiano couldn’t help the smile that spread on his lips as he looked up at Leo who just smirked.  
“We’ll see” He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the conversation in Japanese they're basically just said  
> -hello Cristiano  
> -Hello Yui. How are you?  
> -fine thank you. You?  
> -same 
> 
> Hope you like it :D feedback is always appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I know it's being soooooooooooo long and I apologise but I haven't any internet for other 2 months :O I wrote this a while ago but just couldn't update. Please don't ask me how I lived because I don't know either. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this :)

“And I was like what? No way I’m going. I bet it’s gonna be boring as anyway” Cristiano heard James but didn’t processes his words.  
“Yeah” He mumbled while looking around the crowed hallway. “Wait what?”  
“Oh my god. Have you even being listening to me?” James rolled his eyes and they continued their journey to Home Economics.  
“Hmm, sort of” Cristiano was really tired. After going to Leo’s to ‘do some gardening’ in the morning yesterday, he’d gone to a boring family reunion until 8pm. He’d then watched a string of romance movies, don’t ask why, and gone to sleep around 2am.  
“Oh my gosh” James face-palmed. “Just say no if anyone asks you to go to a party okay?” They entered their class and sat at a bench, Cristiano searched the room for Sergio but couldn’t find him. It was 3rd period but Cristiano still wasn’t fully awake.  
“Okay” Cristiano nodded and James waved Sergio over and he sat next to him.  
“Hey guys” Sergio greeted them with a hug.  
“Hey Sese” James smiled and returned the hug. Cristiano mumbled his “hey” before facing the teacher.  
“Good morning guys, today we’re gonna be cooking some pizza rolls. We’ll do the dough and sauce today” Ms Lim went on about the recipe and safety warnings about the ovens.  
“Is something wrong Cris? You look like shit” Sergio asked facing him with a frown.  
“What? No I’m-“ Cristiano got cut off.  
“Just tired” Sergio finished his sentence for him. “Yeah right. What is it?”  
“I’m serious” Cristiano defended himself “I stayed up late last night watching a couple of movies”  
Sergio squinted at him in suspicion for a second before putting his attention back on the teacher. James gave him a quick smile and Cristiano wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a side-hug.  
“What you got next Sese?” Cristiano asked as they got up to get the ingredients they needed.  
“Hmmm, science I think” Sergio replied as he measured out the flour.  
Cristiano nodded. “You James?”  
“English. Hey it was three eggs right?” James asked as he pulled on his apron. Sergio nodded at him and they continued their work. A soft ringing sound came from under the bench where they had their bags. James crouched down to see what it was.  
“Who’s is it?” Sergio asked after cracking the eggs and mixing them with the flour. James rose with a big grin on his face.  
“Your boyfriend texted you Cris” James laughed as he handed Cristiano’s phone over. Cristiano looked at the screen to see a text from Leo and groaned. Sergio chuckled softly with James. Cristiano felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.  
“Fuck you guys” He mumbled under his breath as he put his phone in his back pocket after putting in on vibrate. He didn’t bother to read or reply to Leo’s text.  
“Aww aren’t you gonna answer him?” James asked calming down slightly. “I bet he really wants you to know how much he loves you”  
“Ha ha ha, so funny James” Cristiano shook his head and rolled his eyes when James laughed.  
“Don’t be mad Cris” Sergio smiled at him. “It’s just a joke, we all know you would never even think about Messi that way”  
Cristiano just gulped and nodded slowly.  
“You and that flea can’t even have a normal conversation” Sergio continued but Cristiano didn’t say anything, just nodded his head. They did as the recipe said to get the dough for the pizza rolls as good as possible. All the time Cristiano wondered what Leo wanted. He was seeming to get a bit clingy, texting Cris at any chance he got. Yesterday when he was with his family Leo kept texting him and Cristiano had just been with him a few hours ago. What are they? Cristiano has no idea, and even though they don’t fight as much anymore Cristiano still feels like punching Leo in the face a few times.  
After making enough dough for 9 rolls they put it aside and worked on the sauce and had to start again twice because James keeps putting way too salt in it. “James what the fuck? It doesn’t need that much” Sergio had scrunched up his face after tasting it.  
“Okay class put your dough and sauce in fridge, we’ll finish tomorrow” Ms Lim instructed and all the groups did as told. They all waited for the siren to ring with their bags on backs. When it finally did, all the student rushed out of the class and onto their next one.  
“I’ll see you guys later” Cristiano waved at his friends as he headed upstairs. He quickly walked away from them before James could make some stupid joke. Cristiano walked to his History class, he passed so many students in the packed hallways.  
“Cris” Fabio called out for him once he entered the room. Cristiano smiled and sat next to him.  
“Hey Fa-“ Cristiano didn’t get to finished his sentence before he felt a buzz in his pocket. He frowned but took out his phone and looked at the screen. Leo again. What the fuck does he want? Cristiano thought.  
“Who is it?” Fabio asked trying to get a glimpse at Cris’s phone.  
“Uh no one” Cristiano lied and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He looked around for Leo, he couldn’t see him or Neymar. Maybe something happened. Cristiano rolled his eyes at the thought but he took out his phone to read Leo’s texts anyway.

Leo:  
hey Cris can u pls tell mrs hudson that i’m gonna be late 

tell her that i’m doing a job for coach with ney thanks 

Cristiano rolled his eyes again. A job for Coach Wallace? With Neymar? If there was ever any jobs it should be the captain duo, not the captain and his pet. 

Cristiano:  
sure

Leo:  
thanks cutie

Cristiano:  
whatevr 

The reply came in an instant. 

Leo:  
when someone gives you a compliment you should thank them  
r u mad?

Cristiano:  
at what? plus aren’t you suppose to b doing a job? 

Leo:  
i don’t know, ur always mad about something so i wouldn’t be surprised. and yes i am but i don’t think that folding and arranging jerseys takes much concentration do u?

Cristiano:  
guess not

The conversation ended there. Leo didn’t text back nor did Cristiano want him to. He didn’t want his phone taken off him. When Mrs Hudson took the role Cristiano told her about Leo and Neymar. They walked in only a few minutes after, Leo had given him a warm smile when their eyes meet. Cristiano tried to return it but was sure that he failed. He chatted to Fabio about his weekend and about training. Fabio listened closely only talking if necessary, he’d always being a good listener. They worked together to answer the question in the book and get their work done.  
“Class” Mrs Hudson called out. “For question eight, I want you to write down your ideas with a partner and then share them with another pair”  
Cristiano didn’t even have to look at Fabio to know that they had mentally agreed on working together, they already were anyway.  
“But he died in 1756 didn’t he?” Fabio asked writing down everything Cristiano told him to.  
“I, think so” Cristiano checked at his notes. “Yeah”  
Fabio nodded and wrote something down. His messy handwriting made it difficult for Cristiano to read, especially from this angle.  
“Hey are you guys done?” Cristiano heard and he looked up from his work to see Leo and Ney standing there with a piece of paper.  
“No” Cristiano said coldly and looked back down to re-read his notes for the millionth time.  
“Yes we are” Fabio corrected him. “We have everything”  
Leo nodded and kneeled beside Cris and leaned on the desk. “This is all we got” He showed the paper full of notes. Neymar leaned on Fabio’s desk and smiled.  
“Anyone want some gum?” He asked getting out a pack from his pocket. As much as Cristiano did want some he didn’t want to accept anything from Neymar for some reason. The kid was nice and full of life and Cristiano had nothing against him but at the moment Cris just felt moody and tired.  
“No thanks” Cristiano replied. Leo and Fabio accepted, it was rare someone offering you gum. You’d usually have to bug them all day to get them to give you a piece.  
“Is something wrong?” Leo whispered to Cristiano as Neymar and Fabio discussed their work.  
“No” Cristiano didn’t even bother to look at him. Leo rolled his eyes.  
“There obviously is” Leo ducked his head so he could see Cristiano’s face. “Why are you always so bratty?”  
“Fuck off” Cristiano turned his head away and folded his arms in front of his chest.  
“I just don’t understand you always have to be such a moody jerk” Leo shook his head.  
“Here’s a suggestion; go fuck yourself” Cristiano gave him a smile before turning away again.  
“God, this is why no one likes you” Leo was losing his patience.  
“Excuse me?” Cristiano finally faced him with his perfectly manicured eyebrows raised. “You’re the antisocial prick that no one talks to”  
“What are you on about?” Leo asked angrily.  
They were making quite a scene as they spoke louder and louder. Neymar and Fabio had stopped what they were doing to face them.  
“Guys come on. We’ve got to get this done” Neymar tried to calm them down.  
“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you have social anxiety and can’t make new friends” Cristiano continued, ignoring Neymar.  
“I do not have social anxiety, I just don’t go up to random strangers to brag about myself all the time” Leo accused.  
“At least I have the courage to go up to someone and talk to them, unlike you who has nothing but his hand to comfort him at night” Cristiano defended himself. At this point most of the class had turned to them and was listening to their fight.  
“Oh yeah I forget, you gladly spread your legs for anyone who throws you a bone like the bitch you are” Leo spat, surprised at the words that flew out of his mouth. The whole class fell silent, even Mrs Hudson was looking at them now.  
Cristiano gasped loudly in disbelief. All the student were looking at him. Probably processing Leo’s words, figuring out if they were true or not. Cristiano looked around the room, he saw all the judging eyes. A few kids found it funny since they were giggling, others were whispering their disapproval and others just stood there.  
“Cris” Fabio reached out for him but Cristiano hastily stood up, grabbed his bag and run out of the room. He heard Mrs Hudson’s calls for him but he just ran faster. He couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, now that they’ve started they won’t stop. He ran out of the school and he soon found himself at the doorstep of his house and he quickly unlocked the door and ran to his room. Cristiano dropped his bag on the floor and threw himself onto his bed and just sobbed quietly. 

After Cristiano ran out Leo wasn’t very aware of what happened, everything seemed like a haze. Mrs Hudson had sent him to the office not only for detention for the rest of the period but to tell them that Cristiano had ran out. He’d get suspended for 2 days and they would phone his parents. He was sure Cristiano would probably get it worse for running out. At lunch he sat with Gerard, Kun and Neymar and it was quite awkward. The whole school probably knew about it by now.  
“You got suspended huh?” Geri asked trying to start conversation.  
“Yeah” Leo chocked out. He felt as if he would throw up any second now.  
“What even happened?” Gerard just wouldn’t let it go. “You guys seemed to be getting along fine for a while”  
Leo shook his head in response. “I don’t know”  
The whole time Kun was silent, just eating his lunch as if nothing had happened.  
“Is...is it true?” Neymar started. “Is he really um gay?”  
Leo could’ve just died right then and there. He just wanted to crawl in a dark hole and never come out. He couldn’t imagine how Cristiano was feeling, where ever he was. Leo pulled at his hair in frustration. How could he be so stupid to say something like that, especially in front of the whole class. Neither Neymar nor Geri asked again.  
Leo went through 5th period without talking to anyone but he heard a few whispers about Cristiano. When the siren finally rang he just wanted to go home but he had training. He was captain, he had to show up. So he did, acted like nothing happened and faked a smile when coach asked him if he was okay because he looked like he’d seen a ghost. James and a few other of Cris’s friends had given him more than just an unfriendly glare but Leo ignored it. He mostly worried about what his parents would say.  
When he finally got home he wait anxiously all night for his parents to call him. Nothing came until 11pm, his ringtone had woken him from his slumber.  
“Leo” For once his mother’s voice was harsh and unwelcoming. No ‘Hello darling, how are you? We miss you’ anymore.  
“Yes mother?” Leo wasn’t even going to fight, we would face the consequences of his actions like a man.  
“The school called today” She began. “And they informed us that you’re suspended for two days”  
“Yes”  
“Why is this?” She obviously already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Leo.  
“Well, I swore and I insulted one of my fellow classmates and that is clearly unacceptable” Leo explained. He heard his mother take a deep breath.  
“Why would you make such private accusations like that Leo?”  
“Because I’m stupid. I’m sorry” Leo felt like crying, he was mad at himself. If he could go back in time and change everything, he would.  
“I’m the one you should be apologising to Lionel” His mother pointed out.  
“I know, but he won’t talk to me” Leo sank down on the bed.  
“You go to his house tomorrow and apologise you hear me?”  
“But-“  
“No buts. And when we get home you’ll be grounded for two months. Now go to sleep” His mother ordered.  
“Goodnight” Leo hang up and tossed his phone to the end of his bed. 

Cristiano hadn’t realised when his mother had gotten home and sat on his bed next to him.  
“Want to talk about it darling?” She asked while petting his head. Cristiano just shook him head and buried his face further into the soft pillows. “Cristiano you know you can tell me anything and I’ll love you no matter what”  
Cristiano rolled over to face her. “I...I didn’t want you to find out this way” Cristiano started crying all over again.  
“Shhhh, I know I know” She hugged him. “It doesn’t matter anymore”  
“Am I suspended?” Cris asked once he calmed down. She nodded.  
“Two days” His mother whipped his wet cheeks. “I can call his parents and tell them that you quit but not to pay you anything”  
Cristiano nodded “Thank you” He tried to smile but just couldn’t.  
“Go to sleep beautiful. It’s late” She kissed each of his cheeks before leaving. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Even though Leo had promised, he didn’t have the courage to go to his house and apologise. It was no use anyway, Cristiano would never forgive him. He didn’t know he could feel even more like shit but when his mother called him saying Cristiano had quit and so not to expect him to come, he quickly realise he could. 

During the two days Cristiano was suspended he tried to forget about everything and told himself that sulking about it wouldn’t help. He did what he would usually do, went for a run, watched TV and work on his English essay. Tomorrow he could go back to school and he was going to the park today with James, Sergio, Marcelo and Fabio. He was waiting for them at his house with his cleats in one hand and a football in the other. He hurried to get the door when he heard someone knocking. He had barely opened it a few inches when it flew open and the four of his friends tackled him to the ground and started tickling him without mercy.  
“Guys!” Cristiano cried out. “Stop! Please” He couldn’t get away from the many hand poking his ribs as he rolled around on the floor laughing.  
“Don’t ever hide things like that from us again you hear me?” Sergio wagged his finger in his face and Cristiano tried to bite it. “Oh so that’s how you wanna play”  
They continued torturing him while they all laughed. “I’m sorry! Please I won’t. Stop!” Cristiano was crying from laughter but then they finally stopped. They helped him to his feet and gave him one big hug.  
“We miss you man. And if it’s true or not, we don’t even care about all that stuff” Marcelo said tightening his hug.  
“Yeah, if you like dick, if you like tits, if you like old ladies” James laughed. “We don’t care”  
“Thanks guys” Cristiano smiled as they let go of each other.  
“Ah so it is true” Fabio grinned.  
“Yeah” Cristiano smiled sadly.  
“Hey. It’s all fine” Fabio patted his back. “Don’t even worry about it”  
Cristiano nodded and sighed.  
“Are we going to the park or what?” Marcelo grabbed the football off the floor and bolted out of the house. Everyone ran after him to the park near Cristiano’s house. For 2 hours they played around, using Sergio’s shoes as goals and shotting penalties, playing piggy in the middle. It almost made Cristiano forget he had to face reality tomorrow. But he was confident, with the approval and support of his friends he couldn’t care less what others thought.  
They were walking back to Cristiano’s house all sweaty and exhausted.  
“Hey if you don’t mind me asking” Sergio began after he took a swing of the water. “Of all people, how did little Messi know?”  
This was the question Cristiano was praying wouldn’t come up. He had no answer to it. If he told them the truth, they’d know about Leo. And even though Leo hadn’t thought of that when insulting him, Cristiano wasn’t the type to out people’s secrets.  
“He guessed” Was the only thing Cristiano could think of.  
“What do you mean?” James asked, obviously everyone was dying to ask the same question.  
“Well” Cristiano took a big breath and thought for a second. “We were having a fight one time and, uh he said I was a fag and I don’t know. I guess I must’ve reacted weirdly”  
They all nodded, thinking about it. That seemed possible, Cristiano usually sucked at lying but this one seemed reasonably true.  
“Said he wouldn’t tell anyone but you know, I guess it slipped out” Cristiano continued. If they knew about him and Leo they would freak.  
“Yeah ‘slipped out’” Marcelo rolled his eyes. They arrived at his house and Cristiano said goodbye.  
“I’ll see you guys tomorrow okay” He waved his hand as he watched his friends walk away. They waved back before disappearing from sight. Cristiano decided to forget everything about it. He would pretend it never happened and ignore all the judgmental whispers and glares. He could do this. It could’ve being worse, he told himself as he walked to his room, I can do this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cristiano walked through the school gates he expected people to be whispering about him, laughing at him. Barely anyone even noticed him. There were so many students no one even cared anymore when someone walked past. Plus, things come and go so quick, it had already been 2 days. Maybe a few glances from strangers here and there but nothing else, yet.  
“Hey” James greeted him with a hug as usual. “Good to see you back”  
“Thanks” Cristiano smiled. “So, have people talked about it?”  
“Yeah, but it’s either just chicks complaining that all the hot guys are gay or homophobic jerks saying the world is turning gay. So don’t worry, most people don’t really give a fuck” James patted his back. A huge wave of relief washed over Cristiano. Nobody really cared, that was great.  
“We finished those pizza rolls without you but they pretty bad if it makes you feel any better” James informed as they walked to Cristiano’s locker. Cristiano didn’t say anything, just nodded his head and stuffed his duffle bag with his football gear in his locker. Training today will hopefully be fine, no drama, no nothing.  
“You have Science first don’t you?” Cristiano asked while locking his locker. They walked to the table in their quad where they always ate lunch.  
Before James could answer they walked past a couple of guys who glare at them.  
“Faggot!” One of them yelled, which got unwanted attention from other students in the hallway, and stood in their way. Cristiano wanted to laugh.  
“So this is the gay cunt that gets fucked in the ass more than the school slut” Another joked and they both laughed. Cristiano just smirked at them.  
“Yeah I’m gay” He said coolly. “And yet, more chicks want me than they want both of you combined” He gave them sympathetic smile and pushed past them when they didn’t say anything back. After he and James turned the corner James finally burst out laughing.  
“Dude that was fucking great” He threw his arm over Cris’s shoulder. “I was not expecting you to say something like that. But I guess I should’ve”  
Cristiano laughed with him. Maybe he felt like dying when it happened, but now that not only his friends and mother accepted it but himself as well, he felt confident.  
“What’s so funny?” Fabio asked once they’d reached their spot.  
“You guys should’ve seen it” James pointed at Cristiano. “This guy roasted some assholes that were giving him shit”  
“What happened?” Sergio asked.  
James explained what had happened and they all laughed.  
“It’s true though” Marcelo high-fived Cristiano.  
“I know right” Fabio laughed. “Who even were they?”  
Cristiano shrugged “I don’t know”  
“It was Dale and Edmond” James informed. “They’re in my art class”  
“I was gonna say that if anyone gives you shit I’ll beat the fuck out of them, but I guess you’ve got that covered” Sergio laughed.  
“Guess so” Cristiano grinned. The siren rang loudly and they all walked to their different classes. Cristiano had science downstairs. He sat in his usual bench with Gareth and Angel.  
“Hello” Gareth greeted him with a small smile.  
“Hey” Cristiano smiled back. Gareth was a really nice and well mannered guy not only on but off the pitch too. Cristiano liked and respected him a lot. Angel didn’t say anything but nodded his head in acknowledgement. Through out the whole period neither of them brought anything up. He did hear a few girls whispering about him but that’s pretty much it. He had English next and didn’t even want to think about being in the same room as Leo. For now, he’ll focus on science. 

Leo’s stomach felt like an endless pit filled with fluttering insects as he walked to his English class. Since he was back, a few people had asked him if he had said was true but he’d just told them to fuck off or ignored them. Kun had said that not many really talked about it but if they did they would talk about Cristiano. No one went around spreading rumours like ‘Leo said Cristiano is gay’. No they just said ‘Cristiano is gay’ and that’s it, no hesitation at all.  
He sat at one of the desks at the back and tried his hardest to somehow hide. He carefully watch the students flooding the into the classroom and when Cristiano walked inside his heart skipped a beat. Leo wasn’t scared Cristiano might beat the shit out of him, not that he couldn’t, but he was scared that Cristiano might hate him forever and never forgive him. He had just started to get along with him but he fucked everything up. He was scared he won’t get another chance. He had felt amazing when being with Cristiano, it somehow felt right to just watch a movie together or lay on the bed for a while. Leo was afraid Cristiano would never speak to him again, might never want to see him again. He was scared Cristiano would turn him away when he tried to apologise, reject him when he asked for forgiveness.  
Cristiano simply walked in and sat down next to some guy Leo had seen before but hadn’t really ever talked to. He seemed to be fine, he looked just as good as always and even if last time he’d seen Cristiano he had ran out crying, now he had the confident vibe he always had. No one said anything to him, though a few guys gave him weird looks.  
First the teacher gave them a poem booklet and they had to read them all and after write their limerick poem. Leo couldn’t really focus on anything but most of the poems were cheesy and overdramatic anyway. During the whole hour, not once did Cristiano even glance over at Leo. He just did his work, only speaking with the people near him if necessary. He seemed perfectly calm, the only thing that seemed to bother him slightly were the few glares. Specifically this one guy called Tyron or something kept giving him looks. Leo wanted Cristiano to look at him, to see him, to notice him. It was somehow better to know Cristiano’s emotions instead of him pretending everything was fine. When the siren rang Cristiano simply got up and walked out, like everybody else did. Leo was going to go meet Neymar at the cafeteria but when he saw Tyron following Cristiano so he quickly changed his mind. The least he could do was protect him, even though Cristiano could probably do that himself. Even if Cris was well built and strong, Tyron was one of those gym freaks that were nothing but muscle.  
“Oi faggot” Leo froze when he heard it. “Where are you going?” They were just around the corner but Leo wanted to listen to what was happening first.  
“I asked you a question” Leo heard something or someone get slammed against the lockers.  
“Recess” Was the simply answer Cristiano gave. Leo peeked around the corner to see Tyron with two fistfuls of Cristiano shirt while pushing against him the lockers. Leo’s eyes widened at the sight, it was worse seeing it than imagining it. Cristiano looked small next to Tyron yet somehow strong. He struggled in Tyron's grip, trying to brake lose. His perfectly groomed hair had fallen down near one of his eyes.  
“You like getting fucked in ass don’t you?” Tyron asked and Cristiano chuckled.  
“Yeah, it’s great. You should try it” Cristiano grinned when Tyron's face scrunched up in disgust. Leo would’ve laughed if this wasn’t such a series situation. His stubborn and bratty Cristiano will never change. Leo smiled at the memories but then his heart skipped a beat when one of Tyron's fists let go of Cristiano’s shirt but came down hard on his face. Tyron started calling him all sorts of horrible names before punching him again and again. The sounds that escaped Cristiano’s lips broke Leo’s heart in a million pieces. He couldn’t stand it any longer.  
“Hey!” He yelled as he jumped out from hiding spot. “Let go of him”  
They both looked at him in surprise. Tyron let Cristiano fall to the ground and laughed.  
“Shouldn’t you be at childcare little boy?” Tyron teased.  
“Just leave him alone” Leo said firmly and ignored the insult.  
“Oh of course I will. I don’t want you to get your mommy to send me to the naughty corner” Tyron spoke in a childlike voice. “You and the faggot have a fun playdate now” He leaned down and grabbed Cristiano by his shirt before pushing to the ground again near Leo’s feet and walking away. Once he was out of sight Leo quickly leaned down to help Cristiano. His lip was bleeding and swollen and his cheek red from the punches.  
“Oh my god Cristiano” Leo whispered as he looked at his injuries.  
Cristiano got up leaning against the lockers for support. “I don’t need your help Leo”  
Leo’s heart sank at the words. This is what he was afraid of.  
“I can take care of myself” Cristiano whipped the blood dripping to his chin with the back of his hand and Leo stood up as well.  
“I’m so sorry Cristiano” He started. “I didn’t mean to say any of that. I’m so stupid, it’s all my fault and I’m so sorry”  
Cristiano sighed in annoyance. “Whatever” He started walking away but Leo grabbed his arm.  
“Cristiano please” Their eyes met and Leo continued. “I’ll do anything. Please, I’m truly sorry. Please forgive me” Leo’s voice broke at the end, he felt as if he would cry if kept talking.  
Cristiano yanked his arm from Leo’s grip before turning around and walking in the other direction. Leo was left there, alone in the empty hallway. Everything felt cold except for the hot tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. I try to edit as well as I can but sometimes it's just too much. Thanks for reading <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long but I kind of had a change of heart about something that happened in the story and it was kind of big so I had to pretty much rewrite this whole chapter and will have to do the same to the next. I hope you enjoy it thought. And btw this chapter contains minimum of Cristiano Ronaldo/Gerard Pique. Just a heads up. Enjoy :D

“Need some help? Leo still isn’t here” A voice came from behind. Cristiano turned around to face Marcelo and smiled.  
“Sure” Was his simple answer as he turned back and continued walking to the shed. They lifted up the goals and began carrying them out.   
“Where do you think Leo is?” Marcelo asked as they struggled to get a grip on the slippery metal pole.  
“I don’t know” Cristiano’s sweaty hands weren’t making anything easier. “Hey can we put it down for a second, it’s gonna slip”   
They carefully settled the goals down and whipped their hands on their shirts. Marcelo and his other friends had freaked out when they’d seen his beat face. They asked him if he was okay a thousand times and said that they’d beat the shit out of Tyron but Cristiano had told them it was fine. They forced him to go to the nurse who told him to go home but he refused. Last thing he needed was his mother to freak out and call Tyron’s parents or something. He needed time to figure out his excuse, so he stayed. It wasn’t that bad anyways, just a few punches wasn’t a big deal.  
“You guys need help?” Sergio jogged towards them. “Looks like you’re carrying a ton when it’s actually nothing”  
“Well, it’s slippery” Marcelo pointed out as the three of them lifted the goals again and placed them down where needed.   
“Looks like Leo and Ney have the other one covered” Sergio said as he whipped his hands on the back of Marcelo’s shirt and ran off laughing.  
“Hey!” Marcelo protested and ran after him. Cristiano turned to see Leo and Neymar carrying the goals together. He watched Leo carefully for any signs of anything.  
“Hey” Cristiano jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. “Whoa sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you” Sergio Aguero apologised. It felt weird to call him Sergio when the only Sergio in his life was Sese. So like everyone else, he’d rather call him Kun.   
“It’s okay. You just, startled me” Cristiano chuckled. They rarely spoke but Kun was one of the nicest guys Cris knew, and he barely knew him.   
“How’s it going?” Kun folded his arms over his chest. “I mean like, the thing you know”  
“Fine” Cristiano responded. “Everything’s fine”  
Kun nodded his head. “I know it’s none of my business but, Leo’s kind of fucked up about it all”  
“What do you mean?” Cristiano decided to have this conversation while stretching so rolled up his shorts and began to do his routine.   
“Like, he really didn’t mean to out you or anything” Kun followed suit and began stretching too. “He feels really bad about it”  
“Hmmm” Cristiano bent over to touch his toes. He wasn’t very interested, Leo was so much of an asshole he had to get his friends to apologise for him.  
“Look” Kun stood up straight and grabbed Cristiano by the shoulders, holding him still. “I don’t know what’s going on between you two and why he’s the only one that knew you were gay or whatever. But, at least I don’t know, give him something”  
“Give him something?” Cristiano raised his eyebrows.  
“Like a sign, that not you’re mad at him anymore. I don’t know” Kun shrugged and let his hands fall to his side.  
“But I am mad at him” Cristiano pointed out.  
“There’s been very few times I’ve seen Leo this upset and I don’t know why it’s such a big deal to him that you forgive him but it is” Kun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I saw him crying”  
“Of course he cried” Cristiano scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“It’s not funny Cristiano” Kun shook his head.   
“Never said it was” Cristiano began doing his stretches again.  
“Listen-“ Kun got cut off.   
“Okay. Everyone in” Coach Wallace gathered everyone up and spoke. “We’re gonna do this fun little game to warm up. It’s like a three legged race thing except you won’t be racing, you’ll be playing football. Two pairs will work together, one goal post and no keepers”   
“So like a team of four but at the same time a team of two?” Dani asked.  
“Yeah. We’ll play a few times” Coach answered and everyone began getting up so he had to yell over them. “First goal wins, Captain duo together”   
Cristiano was already in front of James when he heard that last part. James gave him a half smile and shrugged. Cristiano sighed and turned towards the coach.  
“Why can’t we chose our own partner?” Cris complained.  
“Don’t argue with the referee and don’t argue with the coach” Coach Wallace grinned at him. Cristiano’s lips involuntary turned into a pout. “One of yous will have to get a strap from this box here and strap whichever legs together”   
“We’ll strap your left and my right so we both have our preferred leg free” Leo said quietly as he pressed his right leg to his left and crouched down with the strap in one hand. Cristiano hadn’t even noticed him so it startled him a little before he nodded and stared down at Leo, who didn’t seem to be in any hurry since he wasn’t moving. He just crouched there, at his feet but Cristiano didn’t push him. 

Leo closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath to collect himself. Being so close to Cristiano was torture. He wanted Cristiano to forgive him, he wanted to show Cristiano he was truly sorry. He could smell his sweet scent from this short distance. He slowly placed his hand to Cristiano’s tanned leg and ran it up and down the smooth skin. It was soft as silk and hairless as always, Leo wanted to be able feel this all the time. He wanted to be able to touch Cris whenever he wanted. He suddenly remembered he could, until he fucked everything up. Tears filled his eyes at the thought and he rested his head against Cristiano’s leg, clutching to it desperately as if he was a six year old boy clutching to his favourite teddy bear that was going to be taken from him.   
“Leo?” Cristiano’s sweet soft voice came from above and Leo couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.  
“Cristiano I’m sorry” He cried “Please, I didn’t mean to hurt you or tell anyone, I’m so sorry”   
Cristiano looked down at Leo with a panicked expression. He didn’t know what to do.  
“I’m sorry. Please Cristiano forgive me” Leo looked up at Cristiano with pleading eyes and Cristiano tried to step away. Leo obviously knew he must look like a desperate freak but he couldn’t stop it now that it had began. Cristiano grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet.  
“Calm down” Cristiano said in a harsh whisper and shook him hard. He looked around to see only a few players staring at them in confusion, among them was Kun. Leo didn’t calm down at all though.  
“I’m sorry” He tried to stop. He put his hand over his own mouth to stop the sobs from being heard.   
Cristiano looked at him in shock. “What is wrong with you?”   
“I’m sorry” Leo cried. Cristiano looked around again.  
“Coach” He yelled. Coach Wallace walked over to them.  
“What’s wrong Leo?” He asked when he got close enough to see Leo’s puffy red eyes and wet face.  
“Leo’s uhh, Leo’s girlfriend dumped him and he’s having a crisis so I’m gonna take to him the uh bathroom” Cristiano lied. He didn’t wait for a response for he just turned and guided Leo away.  
“Okay, take your time” Coach Wallace called after them with worried eyes.  
They walked in silence, besides the soft sobs that escaped Leo ever so often.   
“I’m sorry” Leo repeated for the millionth time.  
“If you say you’re sorry one more time I swear to God” Cristiano warned. “What’s gotten into you? Why are crying like your parents just got murdered or something?”   
They just sat at a bench and Leo took deep breaths to calm down and whipped his puffy eyes. “I don’t know”  
“You don’t know?” Cristiano scoffed. “So you’re telling me that you have a pathetic breakdown out of nowhere, you start crying like a baby and you don’t know why?”  
Leo didn’t say anything, he just sat there and nodded.  
“I actually can’t believe you” Cristiano shook his head and chuckled.   
“I’m sorry, alright?” Leo ran his hands through his hair.  
“Yeah, you made that pretty clear already” Cristiano pointed out. “What are you even sorry for?”  
“Everything, I guess” Leo shrugged. “What I said. I shouldn’t’ve”  
“Yeah” Cristiano nodded. “No shit”  
“Can you stop being such an asshole for just one second while I apologise?” Leo asked looking at Cristiano. “Thank you”  
“Whatever” Cristiano rolled his eyes.  
“Listen” Leo started. “I’m not expecting for you to forgive me and let things be the way they used to. But just because that’s not what I expect doesn’t mean that’s not what I want”   
“Okay...” Cristiano raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.  
“Let me make it up to you, I promised I’ll so anything you say. I really liked spending time with you” Leo confessed. “I don’t know about you, but it just felt right, you know?”   
Cristiano didn’t respond and avoided eye contact so Leo continued.  
“Like when we just chilled on my bed or watched a movie, that was great. In fact, I loved it. Everything was perfect when I was with you. Whatever it was that we were, what our status was, it all felt just right” Leo grabbed Cristiano’s hands and looked into his eyes. “Whatever we were doing, I don’t want to stop. Please give me a second chance. I promise I won’t fuck this up. Please Cristiano”  
Tears swelled in Cristiano’s eyes and he looked away. He retrieved his hands and whipped his unfallen tears. “I felt like that. Like everything was perfect when I was with you. I felt my heart beat faster and butterflies roaming in my stomach just by hearing you’re name. When we lay on your bed I never wanted it to end, just laying there with you was heaven to me. Christ, it had even crossed my mind that I might’ve liked you, like a boyfriend. Can you believe it?” Cristiano scoffed and shook his head. “Nah. Because then you said that shit”  
Leo was speechless, he had no meaningful words to say. “Cristiano-”  
“You called me a whore in front of the whole fucking class Leo!” Cristiano raised his voice as he stood up. “And you know what the worst part is?” He paused for a second and looked at the floor. “None of those feelings have changed”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“What was up with you and Cristiano at the start of training man?” Gerard asked while settling down on one of Leo’s couches and grabbing the joystick. Leo pressed play and ignored the question. “Like seriously. First I see you on your knees crying, then you both walk away somewhere and then Cristiano comes back all upset and you trailing behind him”   
Leo shrugs and keeps his eyes on the screen, focusing on the game. “Nothing”  
“Okay...” Geri seems to be more interested in bugging Leo than the game since he’s already losing two nil. “Dude if you don’t want to tell me just say it”  
“Okay, I don’t want to tell you” Leo flicks his eyes over to Geri to see him not even looking at the screen.   
“Nah man. C’mon tell me” Geri begs moving closer to Leo completely forgetting about the game.   
“I thought you said if I didn’t want to tell you it was fine” Leo chuckles softly. Cristiano’s words were repeating in his head the whole time since he heard them. What did he mean? Did he mean what I think he means? What do I think it means? Ughh.   
“Well it’s not. Now tell me Leo” Geri will not give up until he gets what he wants so Leo really had no choice.   
“I don’t know, he just told me I was a complete asshole because of what I said you know” Leo paused the game since he was really just playing against himself here.   
“That’s all?” Gerard raised his eyebrows. “Why the fuck were you crying though?”   
“I uhh” Leo fidgeted with the controller while he thought of a lie. “He accidently umm kneed my nose while I was strapping our legs together yeah”  
“And that’s why you were crying like a pussy?” Geri laughed and Leo fake laughed along with him. He didn’t seem one hundred percent convinced but it was pretty believable.  
“Ha ha. Yeah” Leo sighed.  
“To be honest” Gerard started “I always thought he was gay”  
“Really? How so?” Leo asked amused.  
“He’s always so girly I mean, what straight guy rolls up his shorts, does his eyebrows, shaves his legs, styles his hair so much and puts on perfume?” Geri threw his arms up in question.  
“A guy that really cares about his appearance” Leo pointed out.  
“I don’t know. I could just sense it” Geri said and they both laughed.   
“Whatever you say man” Leo grinned and shook his head.   
“He is really pretty though” Geri said and Leo laughed because he thought he was joking but quickly realised Geri was completely serious.   
“Wait you’re serious?” Leo frowned.  
“Yeah. Like if I were gay, damn I would so tap that” Geri laughed but Leo didn’t respond. “Oh come on, tell me if you were gay you wouldn’t fuck him. Or at least want to”  
“I don’t know” Leo lied through gritted teeth.   
“Wow really?” Geri raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I would. He’s hot, man”  
Leo didn’t know what to say. He never thought Gerard felt this way about Cristiano. He would never even imagine it, he’d always thought Geri was straight as fuck. Leo obviously always knew other people desired Cristiano but he had never thought too much of it unless they actually acted on it. Most of those people are probably shy, little, pale and think Cristiano is waaaaaaaaaaaaay out of their league. They probably think they would never even have a chance with him. So they barely, if ever, speak to him and just admire him from afar. Leo would know all about that, he was one of them once upon a time. And when he’d gotten the chance of a lifetime, he fucked it all up.  
“Hey man are you okay?” Geri placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder and frowned. “I didn’t know you were so homophobic”  
“I’m not” Leo quickly answered “I just, didn’t know you thought of Cris that way that’s all. But it’s totally cool if you do”  
“It’s not like I’m actually gonna fuck him” Geri patted his shoulder. Leo nodded and plastered on a smile.  
“I know. I was just surprised” He pushes Geri away from him and grinned. “C’mon. I’m trashing your ass here” They both picked up their controllers and started a new game. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Where’s Fabio?” James asked looking around.   
“He’s sick” Cristiano responded and James nodded.   
“Oi, you guys going to the party?” Marcelo asked as they sat at their usual table in cafeteria.   
“What party?” Cristiano hadn’t heard anything about a party.   
“Oh my god Cris” James put his face in his hands. “I told you about it on Monday. It’s at Gerard’s tonight at nine”  
Cristiano thought back to horrible Monday. The day everything went to shit. Oh that’s right, in the morning.  
“Oh” Cristiano chuckled. “I remember now”  
“I don’t know. Probably not” Sergio answer Marcelo’s question.  
“No way” James shook his head. “All those jerks are going”  
“I thought it’d be fun” Marcelo took a bite of his sandwich. “What about you Cris?”  
“I haven’t gone to a party in ages” Cristiano explained. “Sounds fun. Plus Gerard’s alright”  
“What? You seriously wanna go?” James raised his eyebrows.   
“Yeah you can come with me Cris” Marcelo threw his arm over Cristiano’s shoulders. “We’ll leave these losers”  
“If you guys are going then I’m going” Sergio agreed.  
“Ugh fine. I’ll go” James rolled his eyes and grinned.   
“Cool” Marcelo munched on his sandwich happily. Cristiano was excited, he always was when going to a party. He loves dressing for an occasion, he loves looking good and people noticing. Even though that either got him eye raped or molested ninety-five percent of the parties he goes to.   
“Remember last time we went to Dani’s party and Jam-” Sese got cut off.  
“Oh god please no” James slapped a hand over Sergio’s mouth. They laughed except for James who tried to hide behind Marcelo.   
Poor James had gone to go to Dani’s party just as like anyone else but had gotten so pissed he was unable to control his bladder and literally pissed his own pants. Everyone made fun of him and took photos and all sorts of cruel things teenagers do. Now he’s not a big fan of alcohol and avoids going to any parties.  
“I hate you guys” James frowned and pretended to whip a tear.   
“Do you still have those pants?” Sese teased.  
James didn’t respond.  
“Look on the bright side, it was piss and not shit” Cristiano joined in and they laughed at poor James.   
“Let’s just go” James rolled his eyes and the four of them got up and went to their separate classrooms. 

\--------------------------------------------

“Well no wonder you get molested every time we go to a party” Was the first thing Sergio said as soon as he saw what Cristiano was wearing. Cristiano put on his seatbelt and looked down at his outfit as Sergio’s Mom drove off. He was just wearing a pair of slightly ripped jeans, long sleeve shirt that was grey on the shoulders and arms and white on the chest and torso, black Nike sneakers and his favourite black Nike snapback. No jewellery besides his earrings and a few bracelets.   
“What are you on about? It’s not even slutty or anything” Cristiano defended himself.  
“Ahem” James pretended to cough and grinned behind his hand.  
“Jeans, shirt, sneakers and hat” Cristiano described his outfit. “What’s wrong with it?”  
“Super tight jeans, super tight shirt and you just look way too good” Sese turned to face him from the passenger seat and grinned.   
“I know I know” Cristiano grinned back. “That’s the point”  
“I think Cristiano looks very handsome” Sese’s Mom smiled at him through the mirror.  
“Thank you Mrs Ramos” Cristiano smiled back and nodded his head.   
“Mom, that’s really creepy. Don’t listen to our conversations” Sergio rolled his eyes.  
“I’m in the same car, I can’t somehow block my ears sweetie” She responded.  
Sergio shook his head and turned back around. They soon arrived at Gerard’s house where cars were parked everywhere.   
“What time do you want me to come you guys pick up?” Mrs Ramos asked as the boys got out of the car.   
“I’ll call you Mom” Sergio answered. “Just be awake”  
His mother nodded and drove off. Cristiano checked the time on his phone, 9:26 pm. There were at least ten cars parked near the house, a lot of people were here already. He slipped his phone back in his back pocket and looked around. Gerard’s house was pretty nice even though the garden was being squashed by the wheels of the vehicles. Music was being played extremely loud, they could hear it clearly from outside. He suddenly saw a familiar car and realised it was Leo’s. Shit. How could he not think Leo was going to be here. It was obvious, Gerard was one of his best friends. They entered the house and were almost deafened by the loud music.   
“Hey guys good to see you” Gerard greeted them. They all said their “Hello” and gave Geri a small hug or shook his hand.   
“Looking delicious Cristiano” He yelled when Cris gave him a small hug. Cristiano was confused but laughed, he was defiantly not the type to turn down random compliments from hot half friends.   
“I know,” Cristiano replied and winked before walking away trying to find his friends through the crowd of dancing people.   
“Here” James shoved a drink into his hand and he drank it in one go.   
“Fuck that was good” Cristiano whipped his mouth with his sleeve.   
“There’s more over there” James pointed towards a big table full of drinks. Cristiano nodded and headed over. The house was a little dark since disco lights were the only thing illuminating it. They were a varies of colours and some looked like lasers. Pretty sick party, one of the best Cristiano had ever being to. He looked outside to see people jumping in the big pool.   
I didn’t know Geri had a pool, he thought.   
“Hey gorgeous” Cristiano rolled his eyes when he heard it. Here we go. “You’re looking fine tonight”   
Cristiano turned around to see a tall, blonde boy watching him hungrily. Whoever the fuck he was, he was probably drunk off his ass already. The boy grabbed Cristiano’s waist and pulled him uncomfortably close.   
“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing all by yourself?” He asked, his breath smelled like a mix of cigarettes and alcohol which was the biggest turn off. Cristiano rolled his eyes again. He wriggled in the boy’s grip and managed to get a little distance.   
“Trying to get away from freaks like you” Cristiano answered and boy pinched his ass through his jeans.   
“Mmmm, I bet you’re tighter than the slutty jeans you’re wearing” He completely ignored what Cristiano had said, probably too drunk to process it. Cristiano had enough, he grabbed the boy’s arms and unwrapped them from himself before pushing him away and walking in the direction he had come.   
“What the fuck was that?” Sergio asked when Cristiano finally found them.   
“Nothing, just some dude,” Cristiano explained and Sese rolled his eyes.  
“Of course” He said.   
“Man, I didn’t bring my bathers” Cristiano heard James say to Marcelo. He realised he never got that drink he’d gone looking for so decided to go get one now, hopefully without drama this time. They danced and sang along to most songs like the other people. Occasionally greeting someone they knew before going back to drinking and dancing. After that got boring Sergio and Marcelo had gone to play beer pong and James jumped in the pool with borrowed bathers from Gerard. Cristiano was left to dance and drink by himself. He spoke for a while with Gareth and one of his friends about football and then they left which Cris was a bit disappointed about since he had no one else to talk to. He would have to actually search for someone else he knew. Even though he was drunk, in the back of his head there was a little warning about Leo; it warned him to be careful and to avoid him though he hadn’t seen the little man anywhere. “How’s your night going?” Gerard asked as he approached Cristiano and slapped his ass. Cris was too drunk to care anymore.  
“Pretty good” He answered grinning. “What about you handsome?”   
“It’s okay. I could really go for a blowjob just about now though” Geri smirked. “Can you help with that?”  
Cristiano tried to think for a second. Should I? What if someone sees us? Fuck it, I’m too drunk for thinking. He quickly nodded and Geri lead him upstairs to what was obviously his bedroom. You could still hear the loud music but not as strongly. As soon at he locked the door Cristiano jumped on him and wrapped his legs around his torso. Geri put his hands under Cristiano’s ass not only for support and slammed him against the wall. Gerard was tall and strong so could easily carry Cristiano around like this. They kissed hard and fast before Cristiano broke it and Geri put him down. He wasted no time and quickly sank to his knees and pulled down Geri’s jeans and underwear down. He took out Gerard’s dick which was a pretty decent size and swallowed it without much of his usual teasing. Cristiano bobbed his head a steady rhythm and wrapped a hand around the base for support. Gerard was taking short little breaths and kept his hands to himself as he calmly received whatever Cristiano was willing to give, he didn’t try to push in deeper or anything. Cristiano found it a little weird since he was so used to being told what to do and pushed around. Honestly, Cristiano liked that, he wanted some feedback, he liked when they were responsive, letting him what they like and what they don’t like. He wanted to get a better reaction from Geri so he took his hand away and didn’t stop moving forward until the tip of his nose touched Geri’s lower abdomen. His breath hitched and he groaned lowly.   
“Fuck,” Was all he whispered which didn’t really please Cristiano. He wanted Geri to tell him he was good at this, that he was pretty, that he was hot, he wanted Geri to tell him he was dirty; something, anything. Cris bottled away his disappointment and continued his work. He began bobbing his head faster and curled his tongue around the tip where he teased the little slit there which got a moan out of Geri. When Cris could feel Gerard was close he pulled away and replaced his mouth with a hand.  
“Come on my face,” Cristiano suggested without really thinking. This would make a mess, but he had already said it and Geri had already agreed.   
“Jesus,” Gerard hissed as he could barely keep down his orgasm. Soon after, ribbons of the white fluid found their way onto Cristiano’s face and mouth. When he was finished Gerard took deep breaths to calm down.   
“You,” He began out of breath. “You should clean up. There’s a bathroom over, over there”  
Cristiano nodded and walked inside to clean what was left of cum on his face.   
“Fuck,” He whispered to himself as he saw some came very close to his hair if it wasn’t for his cap. He washed his face and checked himself out in Gerard’s mirror before walking out.   
“See you around” Gerard was fully dressed now and looked unphased. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Cristiano nodded and looked in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs. He got a drink from the table and pretended like nothing happened.   
“Oh my god Cristiano. Where the fuck have you been?” James came up to him with a concerned expression.   
“Here” Cristiano lied and smiled. “It’s okay James, I’m fine”   
James seemed to relax easily because he immediantely went back to dancing, and Cristiano joined him. His hair was wet probably from swimming in the pool. James suddenly turned to him and an evil grin spread across his face.  
“You son of a bitch” James laughed. Cristiano’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Who’s cum is that on your hat?” James point to his head, Cris took off his snapback and saw a little white stain on it and blushed. “That’s what you were doing you sneaky bastard”   
Cristiano examined the stain. How the fuck did that get there? He knew he should’ve taken off his hat before Geri came all over his face. He shrugged it off though, it was barely visible. He was surprised James actually saw it.   
“No one you care” Cristiano stuck out his tongue and ran off giggling like a little girl, James ran after him. Cristiano ran as fast as he could, squeezing between people dancing. When he looked back and saw James wasn’t following him anymore. Probably forgot he was even chasing Cristiano.  
Cris walked into the kitchen and saw Leo arguing with Tim Sebba that football was way better than basketball.   
“You work so much harder to score a goal, in basketball you can score a thousand points but they aren’t special”  
“But in basketball you only have a small hoop to get a point in, not a massive goal,”  
“But you have eleven people stopping you and the pitch is a million times bigger”  
Cristiano smiled fondly at the little man’s passion for the sport and at how stupid this argument was.   
“Basketball sucks shit,” Leo said without venom as he took a swing of his beer.   
“Football sucks shit,” Tim shook his head. He seemed a lot more drunk than Leo.   
“You need to be tall to play basketball. In football you can be tall, short, thick, skinny”   
“Football is for faggots,” Tim said and Leo thought about it for a little bit.   
“No,” He simply answered. “It’s just more emotional than any other sport”  
“Our school team is better. We won our cup for the last three years”  
“We’re really good too; we’re first on the ladder. Cris is the top scorer in the tornoment so far and he was top scorer last year too” Leo said proudly.  
“Cris?” Tim tilted his head in confusion.  
“Cristiano,” Leo took another sip and mumbled softly. “Ronaldo. Cristiano Ronaldo”  
“Oh that guy,” Tim nodded. “Is that the gay guy?”  
Cris winced at that. Of course now everyone would know him as ‘the gay guy’. Anger swelled up inside him and he had the urge to go and punch them both in the face but he came to his senses. He felt creepy just listening to their conversation but it was the only thing interesting at the moment.  
“Yeah,” Leo lowered his head. “But he’s so much more that. He’s an incredible player, he does things no one else can and sometimes even I wonder how the fuck he did them,”   
“Doesn’t it like creep you out or something? Like a gay guy being so close to you, like he could be checking you out or something,”   
“Do you get creeped out when a girl is so close to you?”  
“No,”  
“It’s the same thing. Just because he likes guys doesn’t mean he likes every guy. You like girls, doesn’t mean you like every girl you come across with. Cris is a great guy”  
Cristiano melted at that. Leo sticking up for him was so heartwarming he almost forget he was the reason why he was getting insulted in the first place.   
“Lol, he’s just a faggot,” Tim chuckled and finished his drink. Cristiano had had enough, he didn’t want to hear people talking behind his back to the guy that told everyone his secret. If he didn’t get away now he might go over there and beat the crap out of him. Cris walked to the front door and outside. He sat down on a soft couch on the patio and sighed; everyone inside was having a great time. There were a few chicks smoking but other than that there no one else out here. The air was cold and stars shune brightly. He didn’t know why he cared so much what other people said, he thought he would never care what others thought about him but it honestly hurt. He wanted to be loved, loved for his football, for his personality. Not hated for liking the same gender, for preffering something other what is ‘normal’.   
“Cris?” Cristiano looked up to see Leo giving him a warm smile. His first reaction was to smile back, he was relieved to see the other boy’s face, but then he just frowned and shuffled uncomfortably.  
“Did you follow me out here?” He asked looking away from Leo.   
“Yes,” Leo sat next to him.  
“What do you want?” Cristiano heard Leo sigh and took a long pause.  
“You look nice,” You’ll have to do better than nice to win over Cristiano Ronaldo.  
“I know,” He simply replied. An obvious pout was settled on his lips.  
“I miss you,” Leo mumbled so quiet Cristiano strained to hear him.   
“Oh I’m sure you do. I mean, who are you going to fuck now?” To be honest, Cristiano felt kind of bad for Leo and missed him too. Cris was being harsh on him while he was trying so hard to be forgiven. But Cristiano just couldn’t forgive him, it just hurt too much what he did to him.  
“Cris I’ll do anything to make it up to you. Just tell me,” Leo pleaded and Cristiano had to look away from those big puppy dog eyes.   
“Why do I get the feeling we already had this conversation?” Cris answered sarcastically. “Hmmmm, oh that’s right. Because we already did”  
“You’re right,” Leo sighed and stood up to leave and Cristiano panicked; he didn’t want Leo to leave. Before he could stop himself, Cris grabbed Leo’s arm. Leo seemed surprised but expected Cristiano to ask him to stay; a glimpse of hope flashed through his eyes. Cristiano didn’t say anything though, he wanted to tell Leo to stay but he couldn’t do that so he just tell go of Leo’s arm slowly after a long pause and cleared his throat.  
“O-of course I’m right,” Cris bit his lip as he practically saw Leo’s heart sink before he nodded and walked back inside. Cristiano sighed heavily and took off his cap to run a hand through his hair. Why did Leo do these things to him? Why did he have such an impact on him with minor things? He needed a drink and he needed to just forget about Leo.  
He walked back inside to the loud music and found Marcelo with some random chick making out. He broke them apart to speak with him.  
“Marcelo!” He tried to yell over the thundering music. “Where’s Sergio?”  
“I don’t know man. Maybe in the pool with James?” Cris patted his back before walking away. He felt lost, alone, like he had no one. He wanted to find Leo and give him the biggest hug, he craved the little man’s touch on his skin and just wanted his comfort. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he saw Leo again so he just wanted to leave or hide. Cris didn’t know where he was going, he walked around the croweded house aimlessly. He wanted Leo, he needed Leo.   
“You’re at a party, cheer up!” Two hands stopped him from walked any further. Cristiano tried to smile at Gareth as he shook his hand.  
“Hey,”   
“Why the long face man?” Gareth didn’t seem like he’d had much, if anything, to drink. “Last time I spoke to you, an hours ago maybe, you were happy as fuck”  
Cristiano took a deep breath. He really liked Gareth, he was kind and repectful and just generally a good person. “Why are you so happy?”  
Gareth laughed at that. “How much have you drunk?”  
“A lot,” Cristiano laughed too but didn’t really know why. “But I’m serious. Like don’t you ever have a problem? Like you’re always happy and nice. You’re never fucking grumpy like I don’t get it”  
“Of course I have a few problems, Cristiano” Gareth smiled warmly. “Everyone does. But I just always look on the bright side. I know it sounds cheesy but it’s true. I have a beautiful girlfriend, loving parents that put up with me, a roof over my head, great friends, green grass to play football. What else could I want? Whenever I have a problem I just think of all the things that are great in my life”  
Cristiano thought about it for a second. “I wish I could be so positive”  
Gareth chuckled. “Here, I’ll help you. You also have a loving Mother, a nice home, amazing friends, you’re gifted in football, you have a plate of food every night. Some people don’t have any parents, they have a cardboard box for shelter, they have to play football barefeet on dirt fields and barely have enough water to survive. We’re all so lucky”  
That made Cristiano feel some-what better. “But I don’t have anyone to share my luck with” He whispered looking down.   
“Oh so you’re hung up about a girl,” Gareth chuckled and nodded his head. “Sorry I mean boy. This is why you’re sad”  
“That’s fine,”   
“Don’t worry Cris. You’re a good-looking guy, you’ll find someone. Someone that loves you as much as you love them”  
“Do you love Emma?” Cristiano asked curiously. Gareth hesitated just the slightest bit.  
“Yes,” He confirmed.  
“Have you told her?”  
“Not yet,”  
“Why not?”  
Gareth thought for a while. “I don’t know. I guess we’re not at that point in our relationship”  
“Are you afraid she won’t say it back?”  
“To be honest. A little bit. But that’s why you have to wait for the right moment”  
“I don’t understand how someone can be so in love with a person and that person even know you exist. Like that wouldn’t really be love”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you don’t know the person. You’ve never spoken to them, you don’t know what they’re like, so you make up their personality in your mind. In your mind, they might be the kindest person ever but in real life maybe they’re an asshole. You’re not really in love with them, you’re in love you the idea of them, the consept of them”  
“I guess that makes sense,” Gareth nodded. “Are you in love with someone that doesn’t know you exist?”  
“Pfft no,” Cristiano chuckled. “They’re chasing me all over town”  
“Then if you’re in love with them and they’re chasing you, why aren’t you together?” Gareth asked and Cristiano frowned. He didn’t know.  
“I don’t know. It’s complicated” Cris shrugged.   
“Is this why you’re sad?”   
“Yes,” Cristiano took a deep breath to keep from crying. Alcohol made him over dramatic.   
“Damn, are you okay?” Gareth placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Yeah yeah, I’m fine”  
“Listen, whatever it is. If you really are in love with them and you’re not just saying that ‘cos you’re drunk, do what you’re brain tells you”  
“Don’t people usually say do what you’re heart tells you?”  
“Well you’re heart really has nothing to do with love or any other emotions so it wouldn’t be very clever to say that,”  
Cristiano chuckled. “I’m probably just needy right now”  
Gareth shurgged. “Listen to the brain Cris. The brain”  
Cristiano nodded as he watched Gareth walk away to Emma. They were cute. He went to get a few more drinks, he was already wasted, and went back to dancing almost forgetting that conversation ever really happened. He was a wreck of emotions. He’d drink then go dance and when he’d see couples kissing or something he’d get sad and go drink before going back to dancing and the cycle continued.   
“Cristiano Ronaldo” Cris said his own name aloud for no reason. He talking to himself as he kept on dancing with the crowd of people. “I’m Cristiano. Cris. Cris or Cristiano? Umm both”  
He spotted James and began to approach him before realising he was snogging a girl. He felt a bit betrayed for some reason. He wanted to go over to them and tell the girl to bounce, he was jealous. Jealous because he couldn’t have that, he was being extremely selfish for thinking that but then again the alcohol always made him more emotional. He felt like crying, he was tired and sweaty and lonely and he just wanted to go home. He couldn’t take this anymore. He turned on his heel and begun searching the whole house.   
“Leooo! Leo?” He tried to call over the music. “Have you seen Leo? Where’s Leo?”  
How was he suppose to find the little man over this sea of people; he was so small.   
“Oi! Have you seen Lionel?” He grabbed Neymar’s shoulder agressively which startled the poor kid.   
“Um why?” He didn’t seem too drunk. Certainly not as drunk as Cris.  
“Why the fuck do you care? Just tell me where he is”  
“I think he’s upstairs but I’m not really sure where”  
Cristiano had already walked away when he heard the word ‘upstairs’. He climbed the stairs quickly and almost tripped over but he steadied himself. There were quite a few of doors and he begun opening them all.   
The first one was locked, the second one had two people going at it, the third on was just a closet, the fourth one was also locked and the fifth one was a bathroom. He sighed heavily as he sat down on the floor in defeat. He thought of where else Leo could be. Outside? He doubted Leo would be outside with all the people jumping in the pool. Basement? There was a basement here right? There must be. He got up and cursed Neymar for wasting his time.   
By the time Cristiano was back downstairs he didn’t really feel like finding Leo anymore. His fit of jealousy and loneliness had passed; for now. He just sat down at a table and drank a beer.   
“Sese can we go home?” He asked Sergio who wasn’t around. Sometimes he wished he could speak telephatically to his friends. A phone was the next best thing. He got it out and it took a while for his clumsy fingers to find Sergio’s contact.  
“Sergio? Can you hear me?”   
“Why the fuck are you calling me Cris?” Sergio yelled into the phone.  
“Because I can’t find you and I want to go home. I feel like shit” Cristiano got up and tried to find him.  
“Where are you? Hello? Cris? Hello?”  
Cristiano let his hand fall from from his ear as his mouth hung open in shock at what he was seeing. Right there, in front of his eyes, Leo was kissing another girl. Cristiano didn’t know how to react. He was jealous beyond belief and wanted to walk up to him and punch him in the face yet at the same time he wanted to cry and run away to a dark hole and sob until the world ended but he also felt going up to him and kissing him hard before dragging him the nearest bedroom and giving him the best blowjob he’s had in his life to prove he’s better than this dumb bitch. He decided to do kind of all of that.  
He walked furiously up to the both of them and pushed the girl away from him. He would feel bad for her because it really wasn’t her fault but he didn’t have time for that.  
“You asshole!” Cristiano pushed a shocked Leo hard and he stumbled backwards. “You are such a lying jerk!” He slapped Leo across the face as Leo just stood there in shock.  
“What the fuck Cristiano?” Leo finally said angrily. He brought a hand to where Cris had slapped him and it stung like hell. What the fuck was his problem?  
“Uh what is going on?” The girl who had being making out with him asked from behind Cris. He looked at her and immediantely envied her gorgeous tan. He hated her already.   
“Go find someone else to snog. We need to talk” Cristiano told her rudely.  
“Excuse me but you can’t just do that”  
“Excuse me but I just did bitch” Cristiano was not having her bullshit but it looked like she wasn’t having his.  
“Don’t call me a bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are? You just need to walk away and leave us alone. Leo clearly doesn’t want to talk to you. Does he even know you?”  
Cristiano laughed a bitter laugh. “Does he know me?” He asked sarcastically. “I don’t know Leo, do you know me?”  
Leo was just standing there with a red throbbing cheek. “Can we have a moment please?”  
“See?” Cris stuck out his tongue childishly to the girl. He’d won. “Now bounce bitch” He clicked his fingers.  
The girl’s face twisted into an angry snare as she looked from Cris to Leo before furiously rushing away.  
“You didn’t have to be such an asshole” Leo frowned and started walking away so Cristiano followed.   
“She started it”  
“She really didn’t” Leo walked upstairs unlocked one of the doors to what looked like the guest bedroom.   
“Where’d you get that key from?”   
“Geri. In case I needed some space” Leo responded, the music was much fainter inside. “What do you want?”  
Cristiano had actually forgotten. Again the moment of anger had passed and he didn’t feel like being with Leo anymore.  
“I don’t know”  
“Oh my God,” Leo rubbed his face. “Let’s begin with why the fuck you slapped me”  
Cristiano atleast remembered that much. “Oh because you were kissing her and also because you’re an asshole. I mean, I never got to punch you that time”  
“You didn’t want to”  
“Because I was sober. Now that I’m drunk I said ‘hey Leo is a total douch’ and yeah”  
“If I’m such a douch then why do you care if I kiss other people?”  
Cristiano fell silent. He didn’t want to admit he was jealous yet he did. “’Cos I’m jealous, duh”  
Leo didn’t seem to expected that answer so he didn’t know what to say. “Uh, why are you jealous?”  
“What kind of fucking question is that Leo? Seriously I thought you were smarter than that” Cristiano shook his head. “Why do people get jealous?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Because they want whatever they’re jealous of, kind of. I don’t want anyone else kissing you because I want to kiss you. I want to be the only one that kisses you. You’re mine and I’m yours and I get jealous whenever you forget that and go around kissing other people. Duh”  
“I’m yours and you’re mine?” Leo asked in shock.   
“Duh,” Cristiano’s phone rang loudly and he picked it up. “Because I had to do something. Okay. Sweet, I’ll be right there. Bye” He hung up. “Listen Leo I gotta go. Catch ya later”  
Cristiano walked to the door and walked out as if nothing had happened. Leo followed him still in shock.  
“Wait, you can’t just leave” Leo protested. Cristiano couldn’t just leave after saying things like that. Cristiano tripped over but Leo grabbed his arm to steady him.  
“Woah. I need to be careful” Cristiano chuckled but didn’t realise his snapback had fallen off. “Thank you” He leaned down and pecked Leo’s lips before continuing his journey downstairs.   
“Wait Cris!” Leo picked his hat up.  
“What?”  
“Come home, with me?” Leo wanted to get Cristiano to explain things clearly to him. This was too much.   
“Sorry Leo, I have to go” Leo watched Cristiano get lost in the crowd of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes, I try my best to reread and edit. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
